Les jolies colonies de vacances
by elenyamirkood
Summary: Cuddy gagne six places pour un séjour au Maroc...Six médecins bien déjantés, trois chambres, deux supers hôtels et pleins d'excursions! je préviens, PAS de slash! un peu de Huddy et de Chameron...Fanfic terminée...snif snif 10000hits ouvrez le champomy
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une deuxième fanfic' un peu moins basée sur les relations amoureuses de nos chouchoux...je ne vais pas publier aussi vite que la dernière fois, et j'en suis désolée...snif, es-ce que je suis pardonnée ??XP! cette fanfiction se situe pendant le premier chapitre (Chase et Cameron sont déjà ensemble, mais depuis pas très longtemps (environ une semaine)). bonne lect'

elenya

Chapitre 1 : 

_L'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, un mercredi de juin._

_Cameron, Foreman et Chase travaillaient dans la fraîcheur appréciable de l'hôpital. Les trois médecins s'occupaient des consultations, n'ayant aucun cas particulier à traiter en ce début d'été. House restait de plus en plus dans son bureau, attendant patiemment les deux semaines de congés qu'il avait prises…et qui ne commençaient que début août, à son plus grand malheur ! Il passait ses journées dans le noir, à dormir dans son bureau, ne se réveillant que lorsque Wilson lui apportait son déjeuner. _

_Dans son bureau, Cuddy lisait le mail qu'elle avait espéré, sans trop y croire, depuis le 1__er__ juin. Le ministère de la santé avait organisé un concours entre les hôpitaux, avec, à la clé, un séjour offert au Maroc, pendant dix jours, et pour six médecins. Ce mail lui annonçait qu'elle (ou plutôt l'hôpital) avait gagné. Elle se leva, traversa le couloir désert en ce milieu de journée pour arriver dans le bureau de Wilson. Il était entrain de consulter des dossiers, travaillant toujours, contrairement à son ami. Il leva la tête, pour voir le grand sourire de sa directrice. _

« -nous avons gagné ! répondit Cuddy aux haussements de sourcils de Wilson. Le concours ! insista-t-elle.

-le concours ? répéta Wilson, hébété. Ah oui, le concours ! finit-il par comprendre.

-voilà, celui auquel vous vouliez ASOLUMENT participer ! Donc je vous laisse le choix des personnes que l'on va emmener…déjà nous deux, et il en reste quatre. Vous m'indiquerez les personnes qui nous accompagneront, nous partons dans une semaine, alors dépêchez-vous », informa Cuddy.

_Elle sort du bureau, mais Wilson la rattrape dans le couloir. _

« -vous ne m'aidez pas à choisir ? demanda-t-il.

-je préfère que vous choisissiez à ma place.

-d'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous !

-pour ?

-et bien, pour le convaincre », dit Wilson.

_Cuddy réfléchit deux minutes._

« -je passe juste à mon bureau et je viens avec vous », soupira-t-elle.

_Elle imprima le mail, et accompagna Wilson jusqu'à la salle de House. Cuddy prit son inspiration avant de rentrer. La pièce, dont les volets étaient tous fermés, plongeant le bureau dans le noir complet, sentait le renfermé. La patronne, atterrée, ouvrit les rideaux et entrouvrit les fenêtres. House, enfoncé dans son siège et les pieds sur la table, grogna. _

« -Wilson, pas les stores ! » rechigna Greg, gardant son magasine de moto sur sa tête.

_James, les mains dans les poches, soupira. Cuddy fit tomber le journal, House ouvra les yeux._

« -oh, non, je suis dans un cauchemar, laissez-moi sortir, gémit Greg en se frottant les yeux.

-House, appelez votre équipe, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença sa patronne.

-vous allez vous marier ? demanda House en se relevant brusquement.

-House, ne dites-pas des imbécilités, et bipez votre équipe ! » répliqua Cuddy.

_S'apercevant que son médecin ne bougeait pas, elle lui prit son téléphone, leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la photo de call-girl sur le fond d'écran et appuya sur la touche 1puis Cuddy jeta le téléphone sur le bureau. Ils attendirent deux minutes, les trois autres devant finir leurs consultations en vitesse. Ils apparurent enfin, mettant un terme au combat entre leur patronne et leur chef, bagarre à laquelle Wilson était arbitre, comme d'habitude. Cameron croisa les bras et Foreman toussa pour indiquer leur présence. Cuddy détourna ses yeux de House, énervée._

« -bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir vous expliquer ! dit Wilson en sortant ses mains de ses poches pour croiser ses bras, l'hôpital a gagné un séjour pour six médecins au Maroc, donc, d'un commun accord avec Cuddy, nous partons tous les six dans une semaine, c'est d'accord ? » finit Wilson, interrogeant ses collègues d'un haussement de sourcils.

_Chase consulta Foreman et Cameron du regard._

« -okay, dit Allison.

-c'est bon pour moi, répondit Robert.

-et pour moi aussi, continua Eric.

-je ne viendrais pas avec vous », finit House.

_Tout le monde se retourna, étonné. _

« -House, ce sont des vacances tous frais payés, avion et transport, dans un hôtel tout inclus, avec des excursions, pourquoi vous ne partez pas avec nous ?! rétorqua Cuddy, les poings sur les hanches.

-mmm…commença Greg en regardant autour de lui en prenant son magasine, je bosse !

-ce sont des congés en plus ! » riposta-t-elle.

_House soupira, reposa son magasine, et enleva ses pieds du bureau._

« -d'accord, mais que si vous ne vous prenez pas pour le chef 24 heures sur 24, ok ? répondit Greg en regardant Cuddy.

-promis ! murmura Lisa, pourtant le sourire aux lèvres. Plus d'hôpital, plus de médecins, plus de patron pour dix jours ! finit-elle, appréciant les sourires de tout le monde (même de House) autour d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, un chapitre suuuper long (pas tellement que ça, mais bon, c'est déjà ça!!XD!!)

Bonne lect'

Elenya

Chapitre 2

_Samedi, cinq heures du matin, dans l'aéroport. Ils partaient dans une heure, mais, vol international oblige, ils avaient dû arriver une heure plus tôt. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous devant l'hôpital. Les médecins habitaient dans des quartiers différents mais certains plus proches que les autres, Cameron était passée prendre Cuddy et Chase, et Wilson, Foreman et House. Ils étaient partis à deux voitures. House et Wilson discutaient pendant que Foreman lisait, les deux femmes parlaient fringues et Chase regardait la route, pas trop rassuré dans la vielle voiture d'Allison. Ils finirent par arriver entiers, au grand bonheur de Chase qui se jeta dehors. Les femmes avaient trois fois plus de bagages que les quatre hommes réunis. Chase, par un élan de bonté, pris l'une des deux valises de Cameron, et Wilson, après un coup d'œil appuyé que House ne voulut pas voir, fit de même pour Cuddy. Ils s'étaient enregistrés ainsi que leurs bagages, obtenus des places à côté grâce à la grande persuasion de Lisa (et de son décolté, d'après House), et ils s'étaient enfin assis face à la baie vitrée. Wilson, dans toute sa galanterie, offrit un café à ses deux collègues femmes qui parlaient. Foreman écoutait son mp3, House lisait une revue sur les voitures (ndla : et pas les motos !!XP !!), Chase essayait de rattraper sa nuit comme il le pouvait et Wilson criait dans son portable en tenant son chocolat chaud dans sa main. _

_Une femme passa, jetant un regard intrigué au médecin dont la voix résonnait dans tout le hall. _

« -il essaye d'arrêter la caféine, siffla House à la femme, qui ne répondit rien et s'en alla. C'est ta femme ? » demanda-t-il à son ami, qui s'asseyait à côté de lui en soupirant.

_Wilson hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Cuddy, qui, même si elle parlait avec Cameron, regardait avec inquiétude le tableau d'affichage où devait se trouver le nom de leur vol. House observait sa patronne par-dessus de son journal. L'heure de leur départ s'afficha enfin. Plus vite que les autres, Cuddy prit son sac de voyage, qui, bien sûr, était plus que rempli et marcha en direction du passage de la frontière. Les autres se levèrent tour à tour, et prirent le même chemin qu'elle. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour devant l'un des contrôleurs, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les détecteurs de metaux. Un des employés demanda à House d'ouvrir son sac et trouva la vicodin._

« -nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer avec un médicament non-déclaré, dit le contrôleur.

-écoutez, je suis médecin, et j'ai absolument besoin de ses médocs' ! expliqua House, aussi calmement de d'habitude.

-il vous faut une ordonnance de votre médecin traitant, continua le policier.

-mais puis que je vous dis que je suis médecin !

-vous n'êtes pas votre propre médecin. »

_Les autres l'attendaient un peu plus loin, et Cuddy, s'apercevant que House avait quelques problèmes (comme d'habitude, mais elle tenait à ses vacances), s'approcha._

« -nous sommes désolés, Monsieur, mais nous devons le confisquer.

-je me présente, je suis le Docteur Cuddy, directrice d'un hôpital. Nous sommes six médecins, et nous pouvons donner une ordonnance tous les cinq, interrompit Cuddy.

-lequel est son médecin traitant ? demanda le contrôleur.

-moi, répondit Lisa.

-mmm, hésita l'employé, bien. »

_Il tendit la vicodin à House qui la reprit rapidement. Ils rejoignirent les autres médecins._

« -merci d'avoir menti pour moi, dit House.

-vous êtes ironique, ou vous le pensez vraiment, demanda Cuddy.

-je le pense vraiment, merci.

-…de rien. »

_Ils embarquèrent à la porte sept. Après avoir passé le « couloir de Stars Wars », ils arrivèrent dans l'avion. Par simple « sécurité » Cuddy se mit à côté de House et près du hublot. Wilson s'installa de l'autre côté de Greg, au niveau du couloir. Devant eux se trouvaient Chase, Cameron et Foreman. Robert, qui n'appréciait pas énormément les transports, prit un comprimé contre le mal de l'air. House regarda avec intérêt les hôtesses de l'air faire les démonstrations de sécurité, sous l'œil ironique de Cuddy. _

« -arrêtez de baver devant elles, vous allez les faire rougir, dit Cuddy.

-vous êtes jalouse, de toute façon, vous n'aviez qu'à éviter de mettre un col roulé, répondit House en détournant enfin les yeux des hôtesses.

-je n'ai pas de col roulé ! répliqua-t-elle en regardant son tee-shirt avec un col en V, pourtant moins décolté que les chemisiers qu'elle portait d'habitude.

-bah, c'est la même chose… riposta Greg, et vous êtes jalouse !

-je suis pas jalouse ! »

_Leur voisin soupira, dépité. « Le vol va être très, très long » pensa-t-il. Devant, Foreman et Cameron parlaient des mesures de sécurité en avion, alors que Chase se tournait dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'Allison lui lance un regard sévère. Ils allaient bientôt décoller. House avait sorti sa télé portative, au grand désespoir de Cuddy._

« -House, arrêtez-ça tout de suite.

-vous avez déjà oublié votre promesse ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

-non, mais là, c'est pour notre sécurité à tous ! répliqua Lisa.

-bon, House, éteins ta télé, ton match peut bien attendre le décollage », s'interposa Wilson.

_House, tirant la langue à Cuddy et rangea sa télé. L'avion décolla une minute après. Chase, enfoncé dans son siège, essayait de respirer calmement. Cameron, voyant que son collègue n'était vraiment pas rassuré, posa sa main sur le bras de Robert._

« -ne t'inquiète-pas, tout va bien se passer, dit-elle.

-ça, c'est ce qu'elle veut vous faire croire, répondit la voix de House derrière son siège.

-taisez-vous, House, riposta celle de Cuddy.

-gnagnagna, House faires ceci, House faites cela, je suis en vacances !

-moi aussi, alors taisez-vous ! »

_Cameron regarda Chase en souriant, et il se détendit, appréciant le contact de la main d'Allison sur son bras. _

« - House, vous allez finir par arrêter vos enfantillages ?! reprit Cuddy, car, même si elle ne le disait pas, elle adorait leurs disputes quotidiennes.

-Jamais ! C'est mon meilleur boulot ! riposta House.

-Foreman, aidez moi ! dit Wilson en se penchant vers le siège de devant.

-désolé, je peux vraiment rien faire pour vous », répondit Eric en rigolant.

_Leurs disputes furent incessantes pendant l'heure qui suivit. Cameron avait donné un somnifère à Chase qui n'était vraiment pas bien, et qui dormait à présent. Foreman avait sortit un livre de science-fiction, Wilson discutait avec son voisin de l'autre côté du couloir. Quelques minutes après, l'hôtesse demanda à Cuddy et à House de se parler moins fort. _

« -désolé, Madame et moi sommes en instance de divorce, répondit House.

-House ! reprit Cuddy avant de parler à l'hôtesse, Je m'excuse, Monsieur a un problème mental, il ne sait pas se taire.

-et bien, réglez vos problèmes, mais calmement, s'il vous plait », finit l'hôtesse avant de partir.

_Cuddy soupira et House reprit son magasine. Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant au moins cinq minutes, au grand bonheur de Wilson qui n'en pouvait plus._

« -House, levez-vous, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, demanda (gentiment) Cuddy.

-pas envie de me lever, répondit House.

-c'est pas vrai, soupira Wilson.

-House, levez-vous, s'il vous plait.

-j'ai mal à la jambe. »

_Cuddy, bien décidée à aller aux toilettes, s'assit sur les genoux de House et passa ses jambes de l'autre côté. Elle allait se relever, mais Greg la retint en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa collègue._

« -House, lâchez-moi, dit Cuddy.

-vous n'êtes pas bien sur mes genoux?

-House, retirez vos mains de ma taille, sinon vous risquez de ne pas finir le vol entier!»

_Elle le regarda férocement, et il la lâcha à contre cœur. Wilson, qui était debout, l'aida à se relever. Lisa eût le même problème pour retourner à sa place, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et réussit à atteindre son siège. _


	3. Chapter 3

Un ptit Chapitre, mais les pressions que je subis sont énormes!!XD!!Non, je suis super contente que cette fic plaise!! big dédicace à ma couz' que j'adore.

(j'avais oublié) DISCLAIMER:  Wilson est à moi, Chase est à ma couz et House est à ma soeur...non, je rigole (elle va me tuer...argh, je suis morte!!ça serait bête pour la fin XD!!) tous les persos sont à la série!!

Chapitre 3

_Ils furent inviter à baisser la tablette pour le repas de midi. Cameron regarda Chase qui dormait toujours (ndla : ils marchent vachement ces médocs !) et refusa le plateau à sa place. Les cinq autres, qui n'avaient rien dans l'estomac que les deux paquets de chips achetés à l'aéroport, acceptèrent le repas. _

« -mmm, appétissant », fit House en découvrant le plat poulet/pâtes.

_Wilson, qui n'appréciait pas tellement l'avion non plus, sentit l'odeur qui s'échappait du plat de son voisin et éloigna son plateau en ayant mangé que son pain._

« -tu ne manges pas ? questionna Greg.

-non, tu veux mon plateau ? ironisa Wilson.

-ah ouai !! répondit House, qui ne rigolait pas.

-sérieusement ! Comment peux-tu avaler un truc alors qu'on est à deux milles mètres d'altitude…

-quand j'ai faim, je mange ! Et pas en picorant, dit-il en se tournant vers sa voisine qui n'avait pas touché à son entrée, à peine gouté son plat et qui lisait au-dessus de son yaourt nature.

-je mange doucement mais sûrement, pas comme vous, House, vous mangez pas, vous vous goinfrez ! riposta Cuddy.

-surtout quand ce sont des choses que les autres détestent, fit Wilson en se penchant en avant pour voir Lisa.

-ah, vous avez remarqué aussi ?! répondit-t-elle en se inclinant elle aussi, et vous saviez que ces plateaux étaient réchauffés dans des conditions douteuses !

-taisez-vous, j'aimerais manger tranquillement, et pas en écoutant les folles imbécilités de deux médecins sur ce que je mange ! grogna House.

-ah ! Vous voyez ce que ça fait ! répliqua Cuddy en haussant les sourcils et en arborant un grand sourire de victorieuse.

-arrêtez de sourire comme ça, vous me faites peur ! » rétorqua Greg.

_Elle ne répondit rien, se remit sur son dossier et soupira._

_Entre les trois films (une comédie romantique, un film humoriste et un documentaire sur les paresseux) proposés par la compagnie aérienne et les deux repas (que seul House apprécia), Chase dormait, Cameron lisait son roman d'amour préféré pour la troisième fois, Foreman, assis sur son accoudoir, parlait à Wilson tandis que House et Cuddy, eh bien… « défendaient leurs idées », comme toujours. Au plus grand malheur de Lisa, le petit garçon qui se trouvait sur le siège derrière, relevait et rabaissait sa tablette toutes les dix secondes depuis cinq minutes. _

« -c'est pas vrai, vous l'avez payé ou quoi ? demanda Cuddy à House.

-non, mais c'est une très bonne idée ! répliqua Greg en tournant la page de son journal (c'était la troisième en cinq heures et demi de vol).

-bon, ça suffit, gronda Cuddy en se détachant et en regardant le pauvre garçon, s'il te plait, tu peux arrêter de jouer avec ta tablette !? »

_Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à pleurer. Sa mère jeta un regard noir à Cuddy qui se rassit en soupirant._

« -méchante, vous me faites très peur, dit Greg en imitant la timbre d'un jeune enfant.

-cette voix vous va très bien, House ! répliqua-t-elle.

-gnagnagna », répondit-il en grimassant.

_Cuddy ne répondit rien, prit son magasine people et commença à lire._

« -non, ne me dites-pas que John a quitté Barbara ! fit House (qui avait arraché le journal des mains de sa voisine) en prenant l'air scandalisé.

-House, quand allez-vous me laisser tranquille !? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son magasine.

-jamais ! » répliqua Gregory en souriant.

_« -c'est pas possible, ils sont intenables », se dit Wilson. _

« -Foreman, ayez pitié de moi ! », s'exclama-t-il à son collègue avec qui il parlait.

_Foreman ne répondit rien, souriant juste au pauvre médecin qui supportait depuis six heures les disputes de ses deux amis. Cameron posa son livre, regarda un instant son petit ami et, voyant qu'il avait repris quelques couleurs, elle se leva en fermant son livre._

« -tenez, Wilson, prenez ma place, vous les entendrez un tout petit peu moins.

-merci beaucoup Cameron », remercia son collègue.

_Ils échangèrent leurs places, à la grande surprise de House._

« -bah, qu'es-ce que fichez-là ? demanda Greg, méfiant.

-j'ai donné ma place à Wilson, répondit Allison.

-enfin quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre, dit Cuddy. Cameron, vous ne croyez pas que l'avion est plus sur que la voiture ?

-non ! » riposta House.

_Cameron soupira et ouvrit son livre à la page où elle l'avait arrêté. _


	4. Chapter 4

La fin du vol (oh grand bonheur de Cuddy!!), un Chase qui dort toujours, une Cameron toute rouge, un Foreman tranquille et un Wilson désespéré...

Bonne lecture

Elenya

Chapitre 4

_Une heure et demie après, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui était derrière Cameron se leva et s'avança pour pouvoir leur parler._

« - excusez-moi, vous êtes tous les six médecins ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour indiquer les deux rangées.

-non, je disais ça pour me moquer, les médecins sont tous des barbares, vous ne trouvez pas ? répondit House avec un air entendu.

-House ! interrompit Cuddy. Oui, nous sommes tous médecins, nous partons en vacances, même si je crains que ça n'en soit pas, dit-elle. Que voulez-vous ?

-mon fils fait des études pour devenir médecin généraliste, et j'aimerai savoir si c'est bien payé…

-bien sûr que oui, regardez, j'ai deux superbes femmes à côté de moi ! répliqua Greg en posant ses mains sur les genoux de ses voisines.

-je ne vous cache pas qu'il est célibataire, et qu'il le restera longtemps s'il continue comme ça, riposta Lisa en tapant la main de House qu'il retira vite, en même temps que celle qu'il avait posé sur le genou d'Allison qui était toute rouge et qui se cachait derrière son bouquin, mais pour en revenir à votre question, s'il s'installe dans un cabinet privé, il peut avoir un bon salaire. Nous, nous travaillons tous dans un établissement public...

-et notre directrice, continua House en regardant Cuddy avec insistance, ne nous augmente jamais !

-House, vous avez eu votre dernière augmentation il y a un mois ! reprit Lisa.

-c'est ce que je dis, jamais !

-House… » soupira Cuddy.

_Cameron jeta un regard compatissant au monsieur qui revint à sa place plus embrouillé que jamais._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous espérons que le vol a été agréable. Il fait trente-cinq degrés et le ciel est bleu… », dit l'hôtesse en se rapprochant de House. Bizarrement, elle avait un décolté plus profond que d'habitude, et, alors que Greg la voyait se rapprocher, il fut surpris de voir que l'hôtesse prenait les traits de Cuddy. « House, réveillez-vous ! » fit la voix de Lisa, le réveillant en sursaut.

_House ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa voisine penchée sur lui. _

« -Vous avez dormi trois heures, il faut relever votre dossier, nous allons atterrir ! »

_Il se frotta les yeux, encore dans son sommeil, puis, vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il fut contraint d'appuyer sur le bouton qui redressait son siège. _

« -vous savez que l'uniforme des hôtesses vous irait à merveille…dit House.

-qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? répondit-elle avec de grands yeux.

-rien, rien… »

_Cuddy échangea un regard entendu avec Wilson qui était revenu à sa place. Devant eux, Foreman releva sa tablette et Cameron réveilla Chase qui devint tout pâle à l'approche de l'atterrissage, et il finit par renvoyer le peu qu'il avait mangé. Allison le materna et s'occupa de lui comme s'il était son petit frère. Ils atterrirent quelques minutes après. Le soupir de Wilson fut caché par les applaudissements de tout le monde sauf des médecins. _

« -nous espérons que vous avez fait un bon voyage en notre compagnie, la température extérieure est de vingt-cinq degrés et l'heure locale est de vingt-deux heures et cinq minutes (ndla : je tiens à mes cinq minutes!!XD !!). Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à Marrakech. » finit la voix de la chef des hôtesses.

_Foreman se leva pour récupérer son bagage à mains et ceux de Chase et Cameron. Allison aida le pauvre Robert (ndla : pauv' chou !! je crois que ça ne dérangerait personne de le consoler, hein ma couz' ??xp !!) à se lever et il respira un peu lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appareil. Même si le soir était tombé, la température était chaude et lourde malgré le souffle d'air de la nuit. Ils descendirent tous les trois de la passerelle, et ce n'est qu'arrivés en bas qu'ils remarquèrent que seul Wilson les suivait. _

« -qu'es-ce qui se passe ? demanda Foreman qui tenait toujours les sacs de ses deux collègues en se retournant.

-ils se disputent encore… je crois qu'on va les laisser dans l'avion ! répondit James.

-ça serait une bonne idée… » soupira Cameron.

_Cuddy et House finirent par descendre de l'avion. Ils avaient bloqué leur couloir, car House avait (« sans le faire exprès ») fais tomber le sac de Lisa sur le sol, renversant son contenu sur le sol. Et elle dut presque ramper à terre pour récupérer son portable et son gloss qui avaient roulé sous un siège. Greg n'avait pas bougé, contemplant le postérieur de sa patronne avec attention. Cuddy finit par retrouver ses objets et elle traita House de tous les noms jusqu'à la sortie de l'appareil. _

« -nous devons reprendre nos bagages, dit Cameron à Lisa lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le bus qui menait à l'aéroport.

-oui, et normalement quelqu'un devrait nous attendre après, répondit Cuddy.

-vous n'en êtes pas sûre !! remarqua Greg.

-House, vous êtes déprimant…soupira-t-elle.

-c'est celui qu'il dit qui est ! » riposta le médecin.

_Wilson, Cameron, Cuddy et Foreman échangèrent un regard d'agacement, Chase étant trop occupé à dormir sur l'épaule d'Allison (il marche décidément __trop__ bien ces médicaments! Chase réveille-toi !!lol !!). _


	5. Chapter 5

voilà un new chapitre pour mon plus grand plaisir!! (je crois qu'il faudrait que je désinstalle ce fichu jeu de cartes auquel je joue quand j'essaye de trouver des idées/ parce-que j'écris que lorsque je perd une partie (ce qui m'arrive souvent!!)) enfin bon. For my couz', tu vas reconnaître quelques trucs là dedans (oui, je prends des idées de mes histoires personelles...c'est inquiétant d'ailleurs!!XD!!)

enfin bref

bonne lecture

Elenya

Chapitre 5 : 

« -vous pensez qu'il faut le réveiller ? demanda Cameron qui était à côté de lui dans le minibus.

-je crois, oui », répondit Cuddy en se retournant pour observer son collègue qui dormait toujours.

_Ils se trouvaient tous les six dans une sorte de gros quatre-quatre qui les menait à leur Riad (ndla : pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une grande maison, ou une villa typique du Maroc, un hôtel particulier décoré façon marocaine…). Cuddy, Foreman et Wilson avaient récupéré les valises de tout le monde, Cameron s'occupant de son cher Chase qui, à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait, dormait. Ils étaient ensuite entrés dans le hall où une vingtaine de personnes brandissaient des pancartes de leur agence de voyage ou des noms de famille. Finalement, Cuddy réussit à trouver la responsable de leur groupe. C'était une jeune marocaine de l'âge des trois plus jeunes médecins. Elle avait la peau mâte, de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient dans son dos et un visage agréable à regarder. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Zahra. _

« -je suis Lisa, Eric, Robert (c'est celui qui dort), Allison, James et le grincheux, présenta Cuddy avec un grand sourire.

-docteur Gregory House, pour vous servir, dit Greg en prenant une voix grave et en exagérant son sourire.

-vous allez sortir la montre antigravitationnelle et la voiture invisible ? demanda Cuddy.

-non, James Bond le fait mieux que moi ! » répliqua House.

_Zahra les regardait, ahurie. _

« -ils sont toujours comme ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, révéla Foreman, qui s'était approché de leur guide.

-j'imagine l'enfer du vol ! répondit-elle.

-vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous avez raison ! » assura Wilson.

_La jeune marocaine interrompit les deux médecins. Elle les mena jusqu'au minibus, puis les présenta au chauffeur qui allait les accompagner. Ils resteraient trois jours à Marrakech, puis ils passeraient leurs sept derniers jours dans un hôtel au bord de la mer, à Agadir. _

« -allez-y, réveillez-le…murmura Cuddy à sa voisine de derrière.

-je ne sais pas, il dort si bien…répondit aussi doucement Allison en regardant tendrement son voisin qui dormait à poings fermés.

-mais sinon, il ne va pas dormir cette nuit ! dit Lisa.

-bon, vous allez vous réveiller, oui ! » cria House dans les oreilles de Chase qui ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

_Cinq regards déplaisants se fixèrent sur lui. Il n'en tint pas compte et se rassit à sa place. _

« -que se passe-t-il ? demanda Robert en frottant ses yeux rougis par le sommeil.

-il se passe que ça fait douze heures que vous pioncez sans arrêt ! grogna Greg de l'autre côté du couloir.

-c'est vrai ? questionna Chase en regardant sa voisine.

-ouai…soupira-t-elle.

-qu'es-ce qu'il est trop chou quand il dort », minauda House en imitant la voix de Cameron à la perfection.

_Cameron fusilla Gregory du regard. _

« -argh, dit House en portant sa main sur son cœur comme s'il avait été touché par une balle sortie du regard d'Allison et en s'écroulant sur son siège, je suis mort ! Cuddy, sauvez-moi ! continua-t-il en tendant son autre main vers Lisa.

-c'est ça, dans vos rêves, oui ! répliqua-t-elle.

-vous voyez qu'elle est méchante, riposta Greg en regardant un Wilson soupirant et un Foreman mort de rire.

-House, ne commencez-pas.

-sinon quoi ? Vous allez me mettre une fessée, mais je ne demande que ça ! répondit Greg.

-sinon on vous jette par la porte du bus et on reviendra vous recherchez au retour…ironisa Cameron.

-même pas ! » continua Lisa.

_Par bonheur pour leurs équipiers, ils arrivèrent devant leur Riad. _

« -venez, je vais vous faire visiter votre Riad appelé « étoile d'orient » ! Et laissez vos bagages si ils sont étiquetés à votre nom, le personnel du Riad montera vos valises dans les chambres respectives », dit Zahra.

_Elle leur présenta les différents employés du Riad, puis ils visitèrent le restaurant, le bar, la terrasse avec vue sur la mosquée du centre de la ville, la piscine, la salle de bien-être avec un hammam et le jacuzzi extérieur. La jeune marocaine leur expliqua que chacune des neuf chambres du Riad avait une décoration particulière._

« -y-aura-t-il d'autres personnes que nous ? demanda Cuddy, inquiète. Parce-que nous, nous sommes habitués au caractère de House, mais je crains que la collaboration avec d'autres voyageurs soit un peu risquée !

-ne vous inquiétez-pas, le Riad est à vous ! répondit Zahra. Bien, je dois vous laisser, vous pourrez me joindre 24h/24h. Le programme des excursions se trouve dans chacune de vos chambres. Bonne nuit ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Il faut définitivement que je suppirme ce jeu...enfin bon, voilà le 6ème!!avec un ti flash-black en plus!!

bref bonne lect'

Elenya

Chapitre 6:

_Les rayons du soleil perçaient par l'une des deux fenêtres de sa chambre. House se retourna, ébloui par la lumière, sans pour autant se réveiller. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, pour les poser sur sa montre. Greg s'aperçut qu'elle indiquait quatre heures du matin, puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas changé l'heure hier soir. Il soupira, et passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour mieux observer sa chambre. En rouge et bleu (et pas noir !!XD !!), elle était grande, comme toutes les autres, et elle était décorée d'un mélange de style entre chinois et marocain. Il se leva pour arriver dans la salle de bains dans les mêmes tons que sa chambre. Une immense baignoire dans un coin, une douche, des toilettes et de deux lavabos en carrelage bleu foncé. Il se regarda dans la glace qui surplombait les lavabos, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté ses vacances..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Flash back

_Trois jours avant, dans le bureau de Gregory._

« -ce séjour te fera le plus grand bien, House, dit Wilson qui était assis en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau.

-pff…j'en sais rien, je me demande pourquoi elle tenait à ce que je vienne avec vous…soupira Greg en jouant avec sa canne.

-parce-que tout le monde sait que tu passeras tes deux semaines de vacances à dormir, manger et regarder la télé.

-ça sert à ça des vacances !

-pas seulement ! Tu peux dormir en voyant du pays entre tes siestes, argumenta James.

-dis-moi, ta femme est au courant qu'on part ? demanda House en se levant de son siège après avoir rattrapé sa canne.

-bien sûr !

-et qu'on va partir avec deux femmes ? » questionna Greg avant de franchir sa porte.

_Wilson se leva et le rattrapa dans le couloir._

« -non, mais tu sais à quel point elle est jalouse…répondit James en soupirant.

-mais qu'elle s'inquiète pas, Cameron est avec Chase, et je m'occupe de Cuddy ! »

_Son ami le regarda, étonné._

« -ne me dis-pas que tu n'as accepté que parce-que Cuddy y va aussi ?! s'exclama Wilson, tellement fort que les infirmières se retournèrent sur leur passage.

-cris-le encore plus fort, personne n'a entendu, j'aime bien la taquiner, alors je vais fiche en l'air ces vacances !! »

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Un poing frappa sa porte. Il sursauta et laissa tomber son gant dans l'évier. Il s'essuya le visage et alla ouvrir. Cuddy lui fit face, habillée d'un pantacourt et d'un maillot à bretelles. Elle détailla ses vêtements à lui (il ne portait que son short de pyjama) puis leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux._

« -je vous croyais encore entrain de dormir… dit Lisa en croisant les bras.

-c'est pour ça que vous avez défoncé ma porte ? répondit-il en rigolant.

-je vous attends en bas dans une demi-heure, ok ? »

_Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et alla taper à la porte de Wilson. Ils avaient tous choisi leur chambre hier soir. Leur Riad comprenait un rez-de-chaussée avec les parties communes et un étage où se trouvaient les chambres qui étaient réparties autour d'un patio entouré de balustrade en bois, et qui donnait sur la piscine extérieure. Lisa était contente de sa chambre toute blanche et de ses meubles en bois noir. Elle lui correspondait très bien. _

« -oui Cuddy ? demanda Wilson qui attendait patiemment en s'appuyant sur sa porte.

-une demi-heure…en bas… » répondit-elle encore dans ses pensées.

_Il ne dit rien, la regardant se diriger vers une des autres chambres. James referma sa porte et observa la salle rouge et blanche, son lit défait et sa valise aux pieds de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas eût le courage de l'ouvrir hier soir. Ils s'étaient tous couchés vers huit heures pour eux (une heure du matin pour le Maroc), et il avait préféré contempler la vue de sa chambre plutôt que ranger ses affaires. Wilson se dirigea vers la salle de bains, car, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il lui fallait être en bas dans une demi-heure. _

_Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il rencontra Cameron dans le couloir et ils descendirent ensemble à la réception. Ils furent surpris de voir House et Cuddy discuter calmement._

« -c'est pas vrai, Cameron, tenez-moi, je vais faire un malaise. Ils ne se disputent pas! » S'exclama-t-il.

_Les deux concernés se retournèrent. Cameron et Wilson finirent par s'asseoir à côté de leurs collègues, dans l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient au centre de la réception. _

« -qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? questionna James en prenant son programme.

-eh bien…il est prévu que l'on fasse un tour près de la Médina et le jardin Majorelle, et on passera aussi dans les souks », expliqua Cuddy juste avant l'arrivée des deux retardataires.

_Elle haussa un sourcil devant les cernes des deux médecins. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le troisième canapé qui faisait face à Cameron et Wilson._

« -houla, on dirait que la nuit a été…commença House.

-House ! interrompit Cuddy avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase.

-qu'es-ce qui…débuta Allison.

-la mosquée…soupira Chase en se massant les tempes.

-ils prient au lever du soleil, finit Foreman.

-après cette brillante conversation, pourrait-on passer à quelque chose de plus important ? dit House en se levant.

-...quoi ? demanda Lisa.

-la bouffe ! » répondit Greg en se dirigeant vers le restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

La suite un peu en retard...Je voulais juste préciser que j'ai déjà visité Marrakech et que c'est une ville formidable...

Merci pour vos Rewiews qui me font très plaisir...

bonne lect'

E

ps: toutes les spécialités culinaires ou les visites qu'ils font sont réelles...Une petite touche de culture dans une fanfic d'aventure, XD!!

Chapitre 7 :

« -c'est quoi ces gâteaux ? demanda House en savourant une petite part de gâteau en forme de losange.

-ce sont des pâtisseries de semoule au miel, c'est très typique au Maroc, répondit Cuddy avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

-en même temps, on est un peu à Marrakech, non ? à moins que vous m'ayez transporté pendant la nuit dans un autre pays, dit Greg en mordant dans une autre part.

-pouvez-vous m'épargner vos sarcasmes dès le petit-déj ? » riposta-elle en se servant dans le panier à croissants.

_Il ne répondit rien, trop occupé à parler avec le serveur pour avoir du jus d'orange. Chase se régalait avec les cornes de gazelle, Cameron se faisait servir du thé, Wilson mangeait ses crêpes marocaines nappées de miel et Foreman goutait les galettes à la fleur d'oranger. Ils finirent tous leurs plats une vingtaine de minutes après._

« -bien, on se retrouve dans cinq-dix minutes dans l'entrée, chacun prépare son sac pour la journée, Zahra nous attend à dix heures devant le Riad, informa Cuddy.

-comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda House, bien surpris pour une fois.

-avez-vous ouvert votre programme ?

-ah, la feuille qui était sur mon lit et que j'ai jeté parce-que y avait trop de trucs écrits dessus ? répliqua Greg en haussant ses sourcils.

-sûrement, oui ! » riposta Lisa en soupirant.

_Elle se leva, suivie par quatre médecins, le dernier (qu'on sait très bien qui sait !!) attrapa une galette et finit par rejoindre sa chambre en claudiquant sur sa canne. Exceptionnellement, ce fut lui qui arriva le premier à la réception. Enfin non, il était devancé par Foreman, qui paressait bien discuter avec Zahra. « je rêve où ils flirtent », se dit House. Oui, il savait qu'il avait raison, ce petit sourire mystérieux de Foreman l'indiquait._

« -okay, désolé d'interrompre cette charmante discussion, Madame…dit Greg en s'avançant, sa canne dans une main et un sac sur l'autre épaule.

-Mademoiselle, interrompit Foreman.

-taisez-vous, dragueur malhonnête, c'est à elle que je parle, riposta House.

-que voulez-vous, Monsieur House, demanda Zahra, exaspérée.

-oh, mais appelez-moi Greg, répliqua Gregory, charmeur.

-je crois que je vais m'en tenir à « monsieur », riposta Zahra avant de se retourner vers Foreman qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

-n'insistez-pas, House, vous n'arriverez pas à la faire changer d'avis », dit Cuddy en arrivant dans le hall.

_Il ne répondit rien, car les autres arrivaient au même moment. Ils sortirent de la Riad, et une calèche les attendait. _

« -on va pas monter là-dedans, quand même, s'exclama House.

-vous pouvez courir derrière aussi, si vous voulez, ironisa Lisa (ah, nan, j'vais pas recommencer !!XD !!).

-non, ça va aller…répondit Greg en montant dans la calèche bleue nuit (en faite, je crois qu'elle était bleue, mais avec un peu de poussière…XD !!rhm, Couz' ça te dis rien ??xp).

_Il s'installa dos à la route, et s'assit à côté de Foreman et Wilson, face à Cuddy, Cameron et Chase, qui avait passé son bras autour du cou de sa copine. House les regarda en soupirant. Zahra se mit sur le siège près du conducteur. Elle lui indiqua une destination en français (comme au Maroc ils parlent français, on va dire que les six médecins, eux, parlent en anglais…il faut beaucoup d'imagination, hein !xp !! Donc, même si ils parlent français, ils parlent américain…XP !!) et la calèche se mit en route. Wilson prenait des photos et des films de ses ami(e)s tout en regardant la ville. La route jusqu'à leur destination ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, juste le temps pour les six touristes de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de la ville._

« -voici le jardin Majorelle, créé par un peintre français dans les années 1920, repris en 1962 par le couturier Yves Saint-Laurent, et qui, à présent, abrite un musée de céramiques, expliqua Zahra en entrant dans le jardin. Je vous laisse admirer les différentes sortes d'arbres et de fleurs. Prenez votre temps, je vous attends à la calèche. »

_Elle eût à peine fini que Chase, prenant Cameron par la main, s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du jardin pour admirer les superbes fleurs exotiques que celui-ci renfermait (ndla : trrrroop fière de ma phrase !!XD !!). Les quatre autres commencèrent doucement à faire le tour des plantations, sous les remarques impertinentes de House. Cuddy apprécia particulièrement le bleu Majorelle, un bleu entre clair et foncé qui ornait les murs du musée. Ils le visitèrent et finirent par repartir quelques temps après. _


	8. Chapter 8

Petit rapprochement entre House et Cuddy...Visite des souks!! (souvenir, souvenir, gilou!! Chase est à toi!!XD!!vive W!!enfin bref)

Bonne lecture...

E

Chapitre 8 : 

« -bon, on fait quoi maintenant », soupira House en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_Ils se trouvaient tous les six sur la terrasse d'un restaurateur. Après le jardin, ils avaient visité la médersa Ben Youssef, une ancienne école coranique qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à neuf cent étudiants, c'était un monument d'une architecture traditionnelle arabo-andalouse. Puis, au grand bonheur des médecins, Zahra les conduisit dans un restaurant au dernier étage donnant sur les souks et sur la place Jemaa El Fna. Les six touristes se régalèrent avec des tajines et du poulet accompagné de couscous. House fut le seul à finir son assiette (qu'il avait rempli deux fois). Et c'était à présent le ventre plein qu'il écartait les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Wilson et Cuddy échangèrent un regard._

« -bah, quoi ? demanda Greg, méfiant.

-tu vois que tu prends goût aux vacances ! répondit Wilson.

-pff…c'est pas des vacances, c'est du bourrage de crâne! répliqua Greg, en souriant quand même (ndla: dla:Greg, sourire, nan !).

-l'après-midi est réservé aux souks… » interrompit Cuddy en finissant son gâteau aux amandes.

_Quelques minutes après que Cuddy est payée l'addition (ne me demandez-pas pourquoi, elle a été influencée par un des docteurs, devinez lequel…), ils s'enfoncèrent en deux groupes dans la jungle des marchands et de leur petite boutique. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans trois heures au pied du bâtiment en haut duquel ils avaient mangé. Cuddy, House, Cameron et Chase partirent d'un côté et Foreman, Wilson et Zahra de l'autre. Allison, pas très rassurée dans cet endroit où il n'y avait que des hommes, s'accrocha au bras de Robert qui la regarda en souriant et fini par placer sa main sur une des hanches de la jeune femme. Lisa et Greg traînaient derrière eux, et ils finirent par les perdre. _

« -House, pourquoi n'appréciez-vous pas de partir en vacances ? », questionna Cuddy en observant des lunettes mouches.

_House, qui ne préférait pas la laisser seule au milieu de ces hommes qui regardaient les personnes du sexe opposé avec insistance, l'accompagnait dans les boutiques. Il s'appuya sur sa canne en détaillant des figurines en bois._

« -quand j'étais avec Stacy, nous voyagions beaucoup, mais quand elle m'a quitté, j'n'ai plus voulu partir…expliqua-t-il.

-même si Wilson vous l'a souvent proposé ?

-même… », finit-il avant de la suivre vers un autre magasin.

_De leur côté, Foreman et Zahra ne s'intéressaient pas du tout aux boutiques, car ils parlaient avec animation. Seul Wilson regardait les produits vendus par les marchands. _

« -vous pensez que cela ferait bien au-dessus d'une cheminée ? interrogea James à ses deux co-équipiers en montrant un cadre peint en bois et avec des choses dedans (ndla : mais quoi ??).

-si vous aimez les scarabées morts, oui…soupira Zahra (eurk !! bon finalement…).

-ah, alors c'était ça les trucs à l'intérieur… » répondit Wilson en reposant le cadre.

_Pendant ce temps-là, Chase avait offert un collier à Cameron. C'était un pendentif orné de perles de résine et d'une croix ciselée à la main (ndla: hum, Gilou, ça te dis rien du tout...). Allison était à présent un peu plus rassurée et elle avait passé sa main dans celle de Robert, ce qui leur permettaient de regarder chacun de leur côté tout en restant côte à côte. Cuddy finit par acheter un petit miroir entouré de bois pour décorer sa salle à manger. House, quand à lui, regardait les instruments de musique orientaux. Lisa s'approcha d'un marchand de plateaux en métal._

« -combien pour celui-ci ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant un plateau en cuivre doré.

-cinquante euros », répondit le marchand en anglais.

_Ils avaient changé leurs dollars contre des euros et des dirhams, la monnaie locale._

« - hum…trente, dit Lisa.

-vous rigolez, il en vaut la moitié, répondit House avant de se tourner vers le marchand.

-c'est du cuivre ciselé, Monsieur, répliqua l'homme.

-ciselé ou pas, elle ne vous en donnera que vingt ! » riposta Greg qui commençait à bien s'amuser.

_Lisa regarda House, intriguée. Elle n'était pas spécialement intéressée par le plateau, mais Greg marchandait quand même. Elle le regarda défendre ces prix avec un petit sourire._

« -très beau marchandage, dit-elle, quelques minutes après, le plateau sous le bras.

-merci, je suis très doué pour ça, répondit-il en la regardant avec son mystérieux sourire.

-ce n'était pas la peine de le taper, tout de même », dit-elle en riant.

_Il ne répondit rien, amusé lui aussi par son marchandage (il ne l'avait pas tapé, bien sûr), et le fait que Cuddy avait bien ri n'aggravait rien non plus. Il était à présent temps de retrouver les autres. Ils passèrent à travers arracheur de dents et autres jongleurs. Lisa, lorsqu'elle vit un serpent sortir d'un panier sous le charme de la musique de son maître, sursauta et faillit tomber, heureusement (ou malheureusement, comme vous voulez XD !!) House la rattrapa._

« -je savais que vous finiriez dans mes bras, mais pas de cette façon-là, dit-il en rigolant.

-House, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi…mais merci quand même », répondit-elle en se libérant des bras de Greg.

_Elle fut sauvée par l'apparition de leurs collègues, qui, eux, n'avaient heureusement rien vu._


	9. Chapter 9

un petit chapitre, mais chapitre quand même!!XD!! c'est pour pouvoir faire un plus long chapitre après!!

spéciale bataille d'eau!!

bonne lect'

Elenya

Chapitre 9 :

_Ils avaient repris la route vers leur Riad et, après être arrivés, Zahra les laissa pour une fin d'après-midi baignade. Les hommes se mirent en maillot de bains en deux ou trois mouvements, contrairement, bien sûr, aux femmes._

« -mais qu'elles c'qu'elles font ? Il ne leur faut pas trois heures pour se mettre en maillot de bains…dit Chase en installant sa serviette sur son transat.

-sauf si c'est une combinaison de plongée », répondit House qui lisait un magasine (de quoi…mmm, motos, déjà pris !!euh… de vélos, euh…peut-être pas !!) de sport (trouvé !!), allongé sur fauteuil.

_Mais Cuddy et Cameron apparurent, souriantes, dans leur mini maillot de bains. Chase fixait sa petite amie avec insistance. Elle le remarqua._

« -qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Cameron, inquiète.

-oh, rien, rien…tu es… superbe ! finit-il par dire.

-merci ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_House, quand à lui, regardait (ou plutôt louchait) Lisa qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Les deux femmes, après avoir posées leurs affaires sur leur transat, plongèrent dans l'eau fraîche, qui contrastait avec la chaleur de fin de journée. Elles furent suivies par Wilson, Foreman et Chase, qui aspergea sa copine d'eau. Seul House restait sur son siège._

« -qu'y a-t-il, House, pourquoi vous ne venez pas ? Vous savez nager…demanda Cuddy, accoudée sur le bord.

-oui, mais je…commença-t-il.

-allez, venez ! s'exclama Lisa entre les rires de ses collègues qui commençaient une bataille d'eau. Rien que pour le plaisir de me noyer !

-bon, j'arrive… » soupira Greg en posant son journal sur son transat.

_Il claudiqua le long de la piscine, mais avant qu'il n'est pu toucher l'eau, Cuddy l'éclaboussa. _

« -ça, vous allez me le payer ! » dit-il avant de sauter dans l'eau.

_Lisa explosa de rire, avant de s'apercevoir que Greg lui avait pris les pieds et il l'immergea dans l'eau. Cameron, voyant que Cuddy était en mauvaise position face à House, attrapa Gregory par les épaules, le forçant à lâcher Lisa qui remonta à la surface et qui aida Cameron à noyer Greg. _

« -et bah, les gars, vous m'aidez pas face à ses deux furies ! » cria House aux trois hommes qui ne bougeaient pas et qui regardaient la scène en souriant.

_Chase et Wilson furent les premiers à réagir. Robert attrapa Cameron en entourant sa taille de ses bras et la fit plonger avec lui. Wilson prit Cuddy par les pieds et, aidé de House, ils la poussèrent dans l'eau. Foreman, ayant eût pitié des filles qui n'étaient que deux, les aida à se libérer des hommes. Leur bagarre finit en éclat de rire et ils remontèrent chacun dans leurs chambres dix minutes après, noyé, mais ayant encore en tête les rires de leurs collègues. Chase accompagna sa petite amie jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et la laissa sur un doux baiser. Ils avaient prévu de retourner à la place El Fna, très animée le soir, après leur dîner. _

_..._

_for misshouse: c'est juste que House se détend un peu, et puis dans l'eau et contre des femmes qui font les deux-tiers de son poids, je crois qu'il a quand même l'avantage, non? marchi pour tes reviews!!_


	10. Chapter 10

voili voilou le 10ème chapitre avec une tite dédicasse à ma couz' pour changer, à ma soeur (parce-qu'elle ne m'a pas encore tuée) et à ma mère (...et bien justeparce-quc'est ma mère et qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi (snif "petite larme"XD!!)).

Après cette séquence émotion, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire ou plutôt deux, c'est vrai!!

Bonn lect' (lect' ça compte pour un demi, non?)

E

Chapitre 10 :

« -alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté aux souks ? » demanda Chase en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

_Ils se trouvaient sur la terrasse de leur hôtel, qui donnait sur un magnifique coucher de soleil (ndla : troooop romantique !!XD !!). Une table de six avait été dressée, et les serveurs apportaient les plats de la cuisine sur la terrasse. Ils avaient bien discuté, et étaient arrivés aux desserts sans même sans rendre compte. _

« -des petites babioles, un miroir et un plateau que House a marchandé…commença Cuddy.

-il lui a tapé dessus ?! s'exclama Wilson, inquiet.

-pff… » soupira Greg.

_Il n'avait plus rien dis depuis la bataille d'eau, redevenant, comme à son habitude, froid et maussade. Peut-être s'en voulait-il de se rapprocher autant de ses collègues, ou en tout cas, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…_

« -j'ai pris un coffret pour ma femme, répondit Wilson, qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. (c'est moi!! XD!! non je rigole XD!!)

-quand on parle du loup », murmura House.

_James se leva et prit la communication. Pendant qu'il parlementait avec son épouse, les trois plus jeunes médecins parlaient du collier qu'avait acheté Chase à Allison. Cuddy observait discrètement Greg par-dessus son verre. Il sentit son regard et tourna la tête, mais trop tard, car elle avait déjà tourné la sienne. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser à propos de lui, elle l'avait découvert souriant et joueur une heure avant, mais voilà qu'il se refermait sur lui-même…Ils mangèrent leur gâteau, avant de prendre la route pour la place El Fna (ndla : juste petit détail pour mieux comprendre, ils sont habillés comme pour leurs excursions, donc pas (encore) de superbes robes ou de costards, je réserve ça pour après…). Sans leur accompagnatrice, ils se perdirent un peu dans les ruelles de Marrakech, mais ils finirent par retrouver leur chemin grâce au français de Chase (ndla : oui, parce-que Chase parle français…enfin, j'en sais rien !!XD !!). _

_ La place était toujours très animée, mais le soir, elle prenait littéralement vie. Trois des quatre hommes posèrent, hilares, avec un arracheur de dents, les femmes préférant se faire poser des dessins au henné sur les mains et les pieds. Seul House restait en retrait, observant ses cinq équipiers de son regard habituel. Chase resta bouche bée devant les danseuses du ventre, sous le regard jaloux de (Gill...euh non, pas vraiment xd) Cameron._

« -bon, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre, il est une heure du matin, cria Cuddy par-dessus les tambours et les flûtes des musiciens de la place.

-on peut pas rester encore un peu, demanda Allison avec le grand sourire qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis que Robert et elle avaient dansé, entraînés par les danseuses orientales.

-je crois qu'il faut sérieusement retourner au Riad », soupira Foreman, qui commençait à être fatigué.

_Sous l'insistance de ses collègues, elle finit par se résigner et les suivit jusqu'à leur grande maison, House fermant la marche._

« -tu n'as pas desserré les dents de toute la soirée, dit Wilson, laissant les autres les distancer de quelques mètres.

-finement remarqué, siffla Greg entre ses dents.

-à vrai dire, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné si on était au boulot, mais tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser dans la piscine, répondit James.

-justement, ce n'était pas moi…soupira-t-il.

-non, tu es schizophrène maintenant, je te savais dépressif, lunatique, mais pas ça ! répliqua Wilson.

-tu ne comprends pas, riposta House.

-alors explique-moi !

-il y a ce gars au boulot, et cet homme que je ne connais pas qui est joyeux, aimable et…commença Gregory avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

-et quoi ? » demanda son ami, inquiet.

_House ne répondit rien. Il suffit juste qu'il lance un regard vers Cuddy, qui riait devant eux, et qui, heureusement, n'entendait rien de leur conversation, pour que Wilson comprenne._

« -non, c'est pas vrai…sourit James. Tu es amoureux ! (ndla : bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà écrit cette phrase quelque part…xp !) Et…de Cuddy, bien sûr !

-non, de Chase ! répliqua-t-il, ironiquement (ndla :… j'ai peur d'avoir causé une crise cardiaque à ma couz' XD !!). Bah, oui, de Cuddy ! Si tu lui dis, je te tue, c'est bien compris ?!

-ok, ok…soupira Wilson qui riait quand même.

_Ils finirent par arriver au Riad et ils se séparèrent après un dernier bonsoir. Seul Chase réaccompagna sa petite amie sur le pas de la porte. Ils discutèrent quelques instants. Finalement, Allison, après un coup d'œil pour voir si le couloir était vide, lui demanda s'il voulait rentrer. Il lui sourit et accepta. (bon, on ne va rien imaginer du tout...oh, non, rien "esprits perverses en éveille"...XD)_

_..._

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...laissez- moi vos reviews!!_

_Elenya_


	11. Chapter 11

désolé MelleHouse, tu ne vas pas reconnaître ton chéri, mais, bon...c'est pas pour nous déplaire!! et puis, vaut mieux un type qui rigole qu'un type qui fait la tronche, non?

je reprends mon disclaimer: Chase à ma couz', House à sa MelleHouse et Wilson à moi...XD!!

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 11 : 

_La lumière qui caressait la figure d'Allison finit par la réveiller. Elle tourna la tête, et vit son petit ami, qui dormait paisiblement. Quoi que pouvait en dire House, il était adorable quand il dormait. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Chase et sourit. Elle se leva tout doucement, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une dizaine de minutes après, Cameron revint dans la chambre, son chéri n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Ce beau moment romantique fut (malheureusement) interrompu par les hurlements de Cuddy sur le palier. Chase et Cameron se regardèrent et se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Lisa apparut, hurlante, en nuisette, se ruant hors de sa chambre._

« -Cuddy, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Allison en se précipitant vers sa collègue.

_Lisa ne répondit rien, restant presque cachée derrière Cameron. Ses cris avaient réveillé Foreman, Wilson et House, qui appréciait décidément bien la tenue de Cuddy. Lisa lui lança un regard vengeur._

« -qui y-a-t'il ? interrogea Wilson, qui s'inquiétait plus que son ami.

-un scorpion, dans mon lit, répondit Cuddy, qui commençait à se calmer. (ndla : j'exagère un peu, les hôtels/Riads n'ont pas de bestioles)

-je savais pas qu'ils étaient admis dans l'hôtel ! » ricana House.

_Lisa ne répondit rien, et, après un soupir, Wilson entra dans la chambre de Cuddy. Effectivement, un scorpion se trouvait dans le lit de sa collègue. Il s'approcha avec un oreiller et tapa dessus. Le scorpion ne réagit pas, ce qui fit que House explosa de rire._

« -mais il est mort, votre scorpion, vous avez du l'écraser pendant votre sommeil ! » ria Greg.

_Il riait tellement qu'il devait s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber._

« -je voudrais pas être dans le même lit que vous, j'aurai peur que vous m'aplatissiez…dit House en reprenant un peu son souffle.

-vous savez parler aux femmes, vous… » siffla Cuddy.

_Néanmoins, le rire de Gregory était tellement communicatif qu'ils se mirent tous à rire comme des baleines (vachement gracieuse cette expression, mais vous en connaissez d'autres, vous ??XD !!). Cuddy fut la première à se calmer, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait la bataille d'eau, elle croisa le regard de House, mais un regard différent de d'habitude. Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours une touche mesquine dans ses yeux bleus, mais, cette fois, Lisa remarqua qu'il avait cette étincelle de bonheur, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, sauf une fois, quand il s'était marié avec Stacy. Et puis, peut-être quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la piscine, il y a quarante-huit heures. Cuddy détourna les yeux, visiblement trop apeurée par ce qui pourrait se passer. Les quatre autres reprirent leurs esprits, et, après s'être donné rendez-vous dans dix minutes pour le petit –déjeuner, ils la laissèrent seule. House, avant de refermer la porte, la regarda une dernière fois, et s'en alla. Tous rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Wilson repensait au regard que Greg et Cuddy s'étaient lancés, car, bien malgré lui, il les avait observés. Foreman gardait en tête de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Zahra hier. House essayait de chasser Lisa de son fichu cerveau. Et Chase, après avoir prit ses affaires dans sa chambre, était revenu dans celle de Cameron, qui, en le voyant arriver dans son caleçon noir et moulant (ndla : non, je ne suis pas devenue folle/ en tout cas, pas encore/ mais c'était un petit défi que je m'étais lancé à moi-même/je suis folle…c'est sûr maintenant !!XD !!)), préféra commencer un autre bouquin que de le suivre dans la salle de bains. Après, ils descendirent main dans la main pour retrouver leurs quatre autres collègues dans la salle à manger pour un autre de leurs copieux petits-déjeuners. Greg, sans le vouloir, jalousait les deux amoureux, car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de se comporter comme eux avec Cuddy, s'il se décidait enfin à tout lui avouer. Robert, en parfait gentleman, tint la chaise de Cameron. Ils se régalèrent comme le premier jour avec tous les gâteaux et les pâtisseries inimaginables. Comme hier, ils se préparèrent et Zahra vint les chercher, mais cette fois, dans une sorte de minibus de l'armée en pleine air (hum, je suppose que ça ne te dit rien non plus Gilou…allez, je t'aide, c'était pas au Maroc !!XD !!). Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au bord d'une étendue de sable (ndla : je sais, c'est un __désert__ XD mais c'est plus petit que ça…), et où six chameaux les attendaient._

« -regardez, y a plein de Cuddy !! cria House à ses collègues qui descendaient, un par un, aidé par Chase (dites-donc, il est trop galant ce mec…je suis trop gentille avec lui !!XD !!).

-House », le reprit Lisa en soupirant.

_Quand même bien décidé à lui donner une meilleure opinion de lui-même, il l'aida à monter sur le premier chameau. Le contact de leurs deux mains semblait faire des étincelles. _

« -hum, désolé de vous déranger, House, tu viens ? » demanda Wilson, gêné, en montrant le deuxième chameau.

_Greg lui jeta un regard méchant pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il dérangeait, mais Cuddy lâcha sa main et regarda devant elle. House soupira et suivit son ami. Après être tous les six installés, la troupe se mit en marche. Pendant une heure, les six collègues furent promenés au rythme des pas de leur chameau._


	12. Chapter 12

désolé de ce tout tout petit chapitre...mais bonne lect' quand même!!

E

Chapitre 12 :

_Attablés sur une des petites tables au bord de la piscine, Wilson et House regardaient Cuddy et Cameron se faire bronzer de l'autre côté de l'eau, Chase, dans l'eau, parlait avec elles et Foreman, et bien, Foreman avait disparu…enfin presque. Ses cinq compagnons savaient qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même en la charmante compagnie de Melle Zahra, à prendre un café sur une des nombreuses terrasses de la ville._

« -tu devrais lui dire…débuta Wilson en regardant les deux filles, bien décidé à faire entendre raison à son ami.

-écoute, commence pas », interrompit House en prenant son magasine.

_Il n'avait pas tenté d'autres rapprochements depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à son ami, mais si, un peu, quand même ! Greg ne savait plus comment réagir…lui dire qu'il l'aime, ou ne rien faire, pour que tout redevienne comme avant…Non, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de retourner au boulot comme si de rien était..._

_Après le dromadaire, ils avaient mangé, au grand bonheur de House, et avaient visité le_ _Musée Dar Si Saïd, une demeure ancienne qui abritait, à présent, un musée sur les armes et les bijoux berbères. Bien fatigués par leur balade du matin, les six compagnons décidèrent de passer leur après-midi chez eux, au calme, pour se reposer. Foreman les avait laissé pour un rancard, ils s'étaient tous les cinq baignés et les deux femmes prenaient le soleil, en compagnie de Chase. Justement, celui-ci s'allongea au côté de sa chérie pour dormir auprès d'elle. Lisa se leva (oh, non, c'est pas vrai !!XD !!), prétextant une envie d'un grand verre d'eau pour laisser les deux amoureux en tête à tête. Elle entra dans le Riad, seule…Un coup d'œil de Wilson plus tard, House prit son courage à deux mains et la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle ne se retourna pas, comprenant que c'était lui en entendant son pas claudiquant, se servant juste un verre d'eau fraîche du réfrigérateur, dos à House. _

« -que voulez-vous, House ? demanda Cuddy en se retournant, le verre à la main.

-euh…vous saviez qu'il ne fallait pas boire de l'eau trop fraîche ? répondit Greg en restant devant la porte.

-alors, vous venez dans la cuisine pour m'interdire de boire de l'eau ? répliqua-t-elle en reposant son verre vide sur la table.

-euh…, hésita House.

-bon, si vous n'avez que cela à dire, je peux m'en aller… ? questionna-t-elle en passant près de Gregory avant de sortir de la pièce.

-votre maillot de bains vous va très bien ! cria-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme.

-vous aussi ! » répondit-elle de la même façon.

_House soupira et tapa d'énervement dans la porte du réfrigérateur. Cuddy, qui avait entendu le bruit, passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte._

« -tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète (ndla : juste un tout petit peu…).

-pas de problème… » murmura-t-il s'en se retourner.

_Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière sa collègue. House réfléchissait ; et si rien ne pouvait arriver, si rien n'allait changer…tout seul dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir doucement, laissant apparaître Lisa qui le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de repartir comme elle était venue. _


	13. Chapter 13

bon voilà enfin le 13ème!! dédicasse à ma roussette!! et à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices!!

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 13 : (arggg ça porte malheur !!XD !!)

« -bien, tout le monde est près ? » demanda Zahra avant de refermer la porte de leur minibus.

_Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle soupira et s'assit à côté de Foreman, et le bus démarra. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et partaient de Marrakech pour Agadir. Trois heures et quelques de route dans une voiture climatisée (ils se gênent pas non plus !!). Le matin, ils avaient fini la visite de la ville avec le tour des minarets. Ils avaient dégusté d'autres spécialités marocaines et avaient fini de préparer leurs bagages après un dernier plongeon dans la piscine. Dans le minibus, Cameron et Chase étaient (toujours) à côté, Wilson avait préféré se mettre devant près du chauffeur…ce qui fait qu'il restait deux places côte à côté…pour nos deux médecins bien timides, Cuddy et House. _

« -House, je peux me mettre près de la fenêtre ? interrogea Lisa (ndla : arggghhh), soupirant déjà de la réponse de son collègue.

-ah, mais bien sûr, pas de problème… » répondit-il en se levant pour qu'elle puisse passer.

_Six paires de yeux (ndla : donc ça fait combien, euh…à oui, douze !! trop forte !!XD !!) le fixèrent, surpris._

« -et bah quoi ? » questionna Greg en les regardant à tour de rôle.

_Wilson garda la bouche ouvert alors qu'il secouait un peu la tête. La surprise laissa un temps mort pendant quelques minutes après que Cuddy se fut installée, mais Chase et Cameron commencèrent à parler, et le silence passa. Une heure après leur départ, le téléphone de Wilson réveilla House, qui sursauta, bien que sans réveiller Lisa, qui dormait sur son épaule (ndla : trop choupinou !!). Il observa les autres : Chase, plongé dans son bouquin, caressait les cheveux de sa chérie qui était allongée sur ses genoux (ça aussi c'est trop chou !!xp), Foreman continuait de discuter avec la jeune marocaine et Wilson s'ingéniait à expliquer à sa femme (qui n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé) où se trouvait Agadir, sous les regards furieux du chauffeur qui aurait aimé conduire tranquillement. House regarda si personne ne le voyait, prit une mèche de cheveux du visage de Lisa et la passa derrière son oreille. Elle bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. A son grand désespoir, le chauffeur passa sur un caillou et fit rouler la tête de Cuddy de l'autre côté, le front plaqué contre la vitre. Pendant les deux heures qui restaient, Foreman essaya d'apprendre à parler français avec pour professeurs Zahra et Chase, sous l'œil attentif de Wilson, Cameron lisait et Cuddy avait fini par se réveiller et regardait le paysage. House délaissa sa console un moment pour se pencher vers sa patronne._

« -hey, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-mmm…dit-elle en tournant la tête, moui, pourquoi ?

-oh, non, pour rien. Vous avez juste les yeux un peu rouges, répondit Greg en se remettant normalement.

-j'ai bien dormi… » finit Lisa en prenant un des magasines qu'elle avait dans son sac.

_Il ne répondit rien et reprit son jeu. Ils arrivèrent dans la ville quelques minutes après. La belle cité d'Agadir, son soleil éblouissant, son centre de thalassothérapie et ses plages de sable blanc…le minibus s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel bordé par la mer, Le Palais Des Fleurs. Ils entrèrent dans la réception en tirant leurs valises. Zahra discuta un peu avec la réceptionniste et leur donna la clé de leur chambre. A la plus grande surprise de cinq des six médecins, il n'y avait que trois chambres de réservé en leur nom. _

« -bien…Il y avait trois chambres…je suppose que l'organisme croyait que se serait des couples qui partiraient…seulement, comme seul Wilson est marié…j'ai donc réservé trois chambres, expliqua Cuddy. Une pour Foreman et Chase, une autre pour Cameron et moi et la dernière pour Wilson et vous…désolé Wilson…finit-elle en se tournant vers le pauvre médecin qui partagerait sa chambre avec son drogué de collègue.

-on a qu'à changer de coloc' ! reprit House.

-House ! riposta Lisa.

-je croyais que vous préfériez les hommes ! répliqua-t-il en prenant l'air inquiet.

-House…soupira sa collègue.

-on aura qu'à vous appelez James en public !

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous avez peur que Wilson vous tue parce-qu'il ne peut plus vous supporter, et ce, en plus, pendant dix jours !

-je pense juste que Cameron préférerait passer ses vacances dans la chambre de son petit ami que dans la votre, que Foreman a des vues sur notre accompagnatrice et que Wilson est marié !

-House, chacun va dans sa chambre, et tout ira bien ! » dit Lisa en finissant définitivement la conversation.

_Chase et Cameron avaient échangé un regard au contraire de Foreman et Zahra rougissaient légèrement et que Wilson soupirait (ndla : comme d'habitude !!)._

_Après un temps, leur guide leur remit les clés de leur chambre._

« -Cuddy, je peux juste avoir un double de vos clés ? commença House innocemment.

-pourquoi ?! répondit Lisa (ndla : je dois être atteinte de la maladie des rimes !!XD !!)

-j'ai peur du noir !! »


	14. Chapter 14

je voulais juste vous prévenir que (malheureusement) c'est la rentrée des classes, et que je publierai donc pas aussi vite...snif, snif, enfin bref

bonne lecture (pour changer, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!!)

ah, oui!! et pas de slash, je préviens!!

E

Chapitre 14 :

« - vous préférez quel côté ? » demanda Cuddy à sa compagne de chambre.

_Cameron, qui commençait à ranger ses affaires, la regarda._

« -oh, n'importe, répondit Allison en retournant à son occupation.

-je me disais, commença Cuddy en s'asseyant sur le côté du lit qui donnait sur la fenêtre, que, comme on va toujours se voir pendant dix jours, on pourrait se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms.

-je…hésita Cameron.

-je sais que je suis votre patronne, mais comme nous sommes vacances, j'ai pensé que…

-pas de problème, euh…Lisa ! » finit Allison.

_Cuddy ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire à sa collègue. _

_De l'autre côté du mur, ce n'était pas la même entente cordiale qui régnait dans la pièce, c'était plutôt, euh…voyons cela :_

« -ce côté-là de l'armoire, c'est à moi ! fit Wilson en poussant les affaires que House avait jeté pêle-mêle dans le rangement.

-ok, Monsieur je-ne-supporte-pas-le-bazar ! » répliqua Greg qui était allongé, lisant un autre de ses innombrables magasines de sport.

_Les chambres étaient toutes composées d'une salle de bains (douche, lavabos, toilettes et baignoire) et d'un lit deux places (Wilson, mon pauvre chéri !!XD !). Le balcon donnait sur l'immense piscine entourée de cocotiers, de transats et de parasols et plus loin, la mer. Les six touristes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous une heure et demi plus tard à la réception (ndla : ça change !!) pour aller au restaurant, ce qui était « sensé » leur laisser du temps pour se reposer et s'installer._

« -franchement, je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec un gars aussi indélicat que toi…dit James en rangeant ses affaires en piles bien nettes.

-et moi, avec un mec maniaque et fou du rangement, répliqua House, et je suis pas indélicat.

-demander à avoir la même chambre que la femme dont tu es amoureux ne fait pas parti des règlements du bon dragueur dont tu m'a savonné quand j'ai divorcé la première fois ! riposta Wilson en enfonçant sa valise sous leur lit.

-tiens, j'm'en rappelle plus de celles-là !!

-je croyais que tu les avais accrochées au-dessus de ton lit pour faire peur aux femmes qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver-là.

-ah non…Stacy les a enlevé quand on a déménagé », informa House.

_Wilson le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux. Il finit par abandonner et alla admirer la vue sur le balcon. Greg soupira et le suivit après avoir repris sa canne qu'il avait accrochée au porte-manteau. _

« -tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas la faire craquer…soupira Wilson en s'appuyant sur la rambarde du balcon.

-« comme ça » ? interrogea Greg.

-en la prenant de haut, ou demander la clé de sa chambre !

-qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aime ça !? répondit House avant de revenir dans la chambre sans s'apercevoir que la fenêtre de la chambre d'à côté était ouverte et qu'une certaine Lisa avait tout entendue.

_Leurs trois chambres se trouvaient au même étage, celle de House et Wilson entre les deux autres. Du côté de Foreman et Chase, c'était l'établissement des règles._

« -bon, alors pas de filles dans la chambre…commença Eric.

-après quelle heure ? répondit Robert qui ne rigolait qu'à moitié.

-pff… » murmura Foreman en pouffant (ndla : vous voyez Foreman pouffer, vous ?? moi non, mais dans la case synonyme y avait rien d'autres !!XD !! sauf glousser !!argh encore pire !!XD !).


	15. Chapter 15

voili un petit chapitre!!

bonne lect'

bonne rentrée à tous

E

Chapitre 15 :

« -pff…il leur faut trois heures pour mettre une robe… » (ndla : tiens, c'est plus un maillot de bains !!XD !!), fit Chase en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son fauteuil.

_Installés confortablement depuis au moins une demi-heure dans les canapés de la réception, les quatre hommes discutaient. L'hôtel cinq étoiles comprenait sept restaurants, et tous les clients avaient pour obligation de s'habiller convenablement (ndla : comprenez robes pour les femmes et costards pour les hommes). C'était donc en costume sombre que les quatre médecins attendaient leurs collègues. Mais, finalement, ils comprirent que cela valait la peine de les attendre quand les deux femmes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Cameron, vêtue d'une robe verte au-dessus du genou, d'un bustier entouré d'un ruban plus clair et sans bretelles, était tout simplement resplendissante, surtout pour Chase qui gardera les yeux fixés sur elle toute la soirée. Quand à Cuddy, s'il y avait un mot de House pour la définir se serait « sexy ». La robe noire qu'elle portait tombait juste en-dessous de ses genoux, les bretelles étaient entourées de fils argentés, et il y avait un dos nu entrecroisé de fils noirs. Mais surtout un décolté plongeant…_

« -comment trouvez-vous ma robe ? glissa Cuddy dans l'oreille de House alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur restaurant.

-absolument magnifique…répondit Greg.

-un compliment de votre part ! C'est incroyable…qu'avez-vous mangé ?! » demanda Lisa (ndla : plus aucun commentaire…).

_Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de reculer la chaise de sa collègue pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Zahra leur avait réservés une table pour la première soirée. Elle leur avait appris aussi qu'ils devaient prendre une table à chacun de sept des cinq grands restaurants pendant leur séjour. Les autres soirs, ils mangeraient au buffet. Leur table ronde donnait sur la mer grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. Disposition autour de la table: Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Wilson, Cuddy et House. Un serveur apporta les cartes._

« -vous croyez qu'ils ont des hamburgers ? demanda innocemment Greg en ouvrant sa carte.

-House, nous sommes au restaurant au Maroc, et pas dans fast-food en Amérique ! » reprit Lisa.

_Cameron croisa le regard de Chase, et elle lui sourit. Ils commandèrent et se mirent à manger tout en discutant de leur séjour. _

« -c'était sympa ce petit diner ! dit Wilson alors qu'il enlevait sa veste, qu'il mit sur un porte-manteau avant de la ranger dans leur armoire.

-mouai…répondit Greg, qui, lui, lança la sienne sur l'une des chaises près de la fenêtre, et alla s'allonger du côté de son lit.

-la robe de Cuddy était renversante ! » fit James quelques instants après pour voir les réactions de son ami.

_Vu qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, il s'approcha de House qu'il lui tournait le dos et il vit qu'il dormait, encore tout habillé. James soupira et passa dans la salle de bains. C'est de là que sortit Cameron, en pyjama et les cheveux lâchés, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures où lisait Cuddy. _

« -je voulais vous… te poser une question…dit Allison en se tournant vers sa colocataire.

-oui ? répondit Lisa en posant son magasine sur sa table de chevet et en s'installant dans leur lit.

-tu es attirée par House…

-ne finis-pas ta phrase, s'il te plait…murmura Lisa en tapant son oreiller.

-je voulais juste te prévenir…il est capable de faire beaucoup de mal, même avec un seul mot… » termina Allison avant d'éteindre la lumière.


	16. Chapter 16

et voili, la rentrée est passée!! je suppose que vous aurez moins le temps de lire ma fic' (et moi, moins de temps pour l'écrire!!)

enfin bref

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 16 : 

« -et Wilson, t'es avec moi ?! » demanda House en se penchant vers son ami.

_Assis tous les six sur des transats au bord de la mer, Cuddy dormait, étalée sur le ventre, Cameron lisait, sans s'apercevoir que son petit ami, accompagné de ses trois collègues hommes, regardait (ou plutôt matait) un groupe de filles à cent mètres d'eux._

« -écoute, House, je suis marié ! répliqua James, en souriant légèrement quand même.

-Foreman ? vous pas encore, alors…fit Greg en se tournant de l'autre côté.

-ok…soupira Eric en regardant si Zahra n'était pas là.

-et vous Chase ? questionna House qui commençait déjà à arborer un grand sourire.

-je…euh…commença Robert en regardant sa copine qui lisait toujours, ne faisant pas attention à leur conversation.

-vous voulez voir si elle peut être jalouse ? alors venez ! » répondit House en se levant, suivi des trois autres hommes.

_Cameron les regarda s'approcher d'un groupe de trois filles toutes en jambes et de commencer à discuter avec elles. Etant déjà très jalouse habituellement, elle s'apprêta à se lever, mais Cuddy, qui s'était réveillés, l'arrêta d'un geste._

« -nous tenons notre revanche, regarde ! » fit Cuddy en lui montrant trois garçons (eux, tout en muscle) bronzés qui abordèrent des deux filles.

_D'un signe de la main, Foreman montra à Chase et à House les trois gars qui flirtaient outrageusement avec leurs deux collègues. Allison, sachant que les quatre médecins les regardaient, minaudait en croisant les jambes et Lisa s'était accoudée sur son transat, laissant voir son décolté. Furieux de s'être laissés piégé, Greg et Robert se dépêchèrent de retourner près des deux femmes. Chase embrassa langoureusement sa chérie et lança un regard de défi aux trois hommes. House s'assit à côté de Lisa. Les hommes partirent, décontenancés, Foreman suivait ses collègues plus nonchalamment et Wilson était resté avec les trois femmes, discutant encore avec elles._

« -il est marié, cria Greg à l'attention des filles près de son ami.

-merci, House, soupira James alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir auprès de ses collègues.

-au mais…de rien ! et c'est plutôt ta femme qui devrait me remercier.»

_Wilson lui lança un regard de découragement. Ils finirent par aller déjeuner. Ils s'étaient réveillés vers neuf heures ce matin, les garçons un peu plus tard, Cuddy et Cameron avaient donc mangé en tête-à-tête, comme deux vielles copines. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvés à la plage. _

« -vous ne prenez que de la salade ! s'exclama House en voyant Lisa revenir avec son assiette de salade verte.

-il y a trop de queue aux hamburgers… » sourit Cuddy en s'asseyant.

_Greg se leva brusquement et claudiqua sans sa canne jusqu'au buffet des hamburgers._

« -laissez passer un handicapé », cria-t-il en plusieurs langues.

_Les autres clients se poussèrent de mauvaises grâces, ce qui permit à House de se faufiler jusqu'aux hamburgers. Il s'en servit deux, les remplissant lentement, au grand désespoir de ceux qui faisaient la queue depuis une demi-heure, il revint à sa table et posa un de ses hamburgers devant Cuddy. _

« -et bien, je…merci House », balbutia-t-elle.


	17. Chapter 17

allez, pour me faire pardonner, un plus long chapitre que d'habitude!!

n'oubliez-pas de laisser des reviews!!

bonne lect'

E

ps: c'est un peu tard pour expliquer, mais dans ma première fic, j'arrètais pas de faire des rimes avec "lisa", c'est pour ça que ça 'énervait!!

passons au plus important:

Chapitre 17 :

« -House, Wilson, réveillez-vous ! » cria la voix de Cuddy derrière la porte de leur chambre.

_Wilson émergea difficilement de son sommeil, Greg, lui, plaqua son oreiller contre son visage. _

« -ouvrez-moi ! continua Lisa.

-c'est pas vrai, faites-là taire », soupira House en se tournant de l'autre côté du lit.

_Comme par miracle, elle cessa de tambouriner à la porte…seulement, deux minutes après, les deux médecins entendirent avec ahurissement la clé tourner dans la serrure de leur porte. Cuddy entra, la clé à la main. Elle ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, laissant le soleil inonder le visage de House qui se retourna de l'autre côté, gêné par la lumière._

« -allez, debout ! s'exclama Lisa (heum, heum) en mettant les mains sur les hanches, plantée devant le lit.

-laissez-moi dormir ! répondit la voix de House étouffée par l'oreiller.

-lève-toi, répliqua Wilson qui s'était assis sur le bord de leur lit, essayant pourtant à grandes peines d'ouvrir ses yeux.

-que se passe-t-il ? demanda Cameron qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivie par ses deux autres collègues.

-j'ai l'impression de retomber en plein dans mon enfance! soupira Greg. Laissez-moi je veux pas aller à l'école, s'écria-t-il.

-House, nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui ! riposta Cuddy en soupirant.

-hier et avant-hier aussi ! dit Gregory en finissant par lâcher son oreiller.

-c'était de la farniente ! Le cours d'aquagym commence dans quarante-minutes ! répondit Lisa (ah, ah !XD !! ça rime pas !!) en sortant de la chambre, accompagnée des trois médecins.

-raaahhh » , grogna House en reprenant son oreiller.

_Comme Greg n'était toujours pas levé après cinq minutes, son compagnon de chambre tira le drap, et House se retrouva à terre avec un grand bong._

« -aiii », murmura-t-il.

« -COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS EU LA CLE DE MA CHAMBRE ? » hurla (enfin, je crois que vous avez compris qui c'est !!) House en entrant dans le restaurant-buffet qui servait le petit-déj chaque jour.

_Tous les clients se retournèrent, effarés. Il n'en tint pas compte, se précipitant (aussi vite qu'il le pouvait) vers la table où se tenaient ses collègues, en compagnie de Zahra._

« -criiez-le encore plus fort…je ne vous ai pas bien entendu…répliqua Cuddy en finissant son pamplemousse.

-comment l'avez-vous eue ?! » s'écria-t-il.

_Son colocataire s'assit à côté de Foreman et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. House, qui ne comptait pas abandonné de sitôt, resta face à la table. _

« -j'ai demandé à l'accueil, en indiquant que vous étiez un fou dangereux et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir vous calmer…soupira Lisa en prenant son assiette, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, suivie par House qui claudiquait.

-gardez la clé… » murmura Greg.

_La voix grave de House la fit involontairement frissonner. Elle le fixa quelques instants, le temps qu'il remplisse son assiette. Comme il ne pouvait pas tenir ni son assiette, ni son verre en même temps, Cuddy lui prit le verre des mains et le raccompagna jusqu'à la table. _

« -et on lève les bras », s'égosilla la prof d'aquagym dans son micro sans fil, s'efforçant de montrer les gestes en même temps.

_Cinq des six médecins l'imitèrent sans peine. House restait près du bord, sa canne n'aimant pas trop l'eau, et il se contentait de mater Cuddy en maillot de bains. Il ne bougea pas non plus lors du match des trois filles contre les trois garçons en volley, il arbitrait. _

« -un point pour les filles ! dit House alors qu'elles menaient dix à trois.

-encore, mais pourquoi ? questionna Chase, intrigué.

-parce qu'elles sont mieux foutues et que je préfère les femmes ! » répliqua Greg.

_Chase ne répondit rien et relança la balle. Suivit le cours du yoga…_

« -elle doit être en plastique, souffla House à l'oreille de Cuddy, assise à côté d'elle sur un tapis.

-taisez-vous, elle est juste très souple, répondit Lisa en regardant leur prof de yoga qui avait pris un de ses pieds et qui l'avait passé derrière son cou.

-vous verrez, c'est très facile, continua le professeur sans s'interrompre.

-je suis pas une Barbie ! murmura Gregory.

-non, vous, c'est Ken ! » répliqua L…euh Cuddy.

_Ils se jetèrent sur le repas de midi, discutant de toutes leurs activités. L'après-midi fut réservée au golf, Zahra, attendue pour conduire un autre groupe, les laissa sur le green de l'hôtel._

« -bon, on fait comme d'hab', les filles contre les garçons, s'exclama Greg.

-mais, c'est pas équitable ! reprit Cameron.

-ah bon, Chase n'est pas avec vous ?! » questionna House, le sourcil levé.

_Un soupire de Chase plus tard, Foreman prit part pour les filles, mais les hommes furent plus forts qu'elles. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite dans la piscine, Cuddy et Cameron furent jetées dans l'eau, Chase, Foreman et House, qui était beaucoup plus agile sans sa canne dans l'eau que sur terre, concoururent pour le meilleur plongeon. Vers seize heures, ils prirent le chemin de la plage. Les deux femmes entamèrent une séance bronzette. Voyant Lisa se contorsionner pour mettre de la crème dans son dos, House s'assit derrière elle, lui arracha le tube des mains et commença à lui en mettre. Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard et firent une course jusqu'à la mer, le gagnant étant celui qui se mouillerait entièrement en premier. Et Foreman gagna. Pendant ce temps, Cuddy, qui s'était crispée quand les mains de House avaient touché ses épaules, commençait à se détendre._

« -je ne savais pas que vous étiez le champion de l'étalage de crème solaire, dit Lisa en regardant les autres médecins nagés.

-alors c'est mal me connaître, répondit House, ne rigolant qu'à moitié.

-je…vous êtes différent de ce que j'imaginais, soupira-t-elle, je veux dire, en vacances…

-arrêtez, vous parlez comme Cameron », finit-il en lui rendant le tube de crème.

_Il passa deux doigts délicatement sur le dos de Cuddy avant de se lever brusquement et de rejoindre les autres dans l'eau. _


	18. Chapter 18

bon grand chapitre cette fois aussiiiii!! mais profitez-en parce-que c'est bientôt fini...et oui, moi aussi ça me désole... il me reste environ trois chapitres...

bonne lect' quand même

E

Chapitre 18 :

_Attablés tous les six à la table du restaurant, cinq des six dormaient presque, épuisés par leur journée sportive. House tapa un grand coup sur la table avec sa canne, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils avaient fini de manger, mais ils attendaient d'avoir un mini peu de courage pour pouvoir se lever._

« -bon, demain, pas avant onze heures, dit Cuddy, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

-il est que neuf heures du soir, je vous le rappelle…soupira Greg.

-on voit que vous n'avez pas bougé de la journée… » répondit Lisa.

_Dans un grand effort, Cameron se leva, suivie de Foreman, Chase et Wilson. Cuddy commença à sortir de sa chaise mais House la retint._

« -je peux vous parler sérieusement ou vous allez me bailler à la figure ? questionna Greg, très sérieux pour une fois.

-allez-y, je vous écoute, murmura Lisa (heum, arghh mmm self-control ok je délire, faites pas attention !!).

-es-ce que si…je change, comme vous l'avez vu, mais je vais redevenir pareil qu'avant, et…, il s'arrêta, voyant qu'elle commençait à fermer les yeux. Je vous aime…enfin plutôt j'aimerais coucher avec vous, je sais c'est différent… »

_Il soupira en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, et ce n'était pas seulement du désir, c'était réellement de l'amour…Il se leva, sa canne dans une main, il passa l'autre dans le dos de sa collègue et l'aida à se lever. Elle se réveilla un peu, juste le temps d'arriver devant sa chambre, où là, elle s'endormit vraiment. Il la prit dans ses bras, récupéra la clé dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Il la posa délicatement à côté d'Allison, qui dormait déjà et referma leur porte doucement, ayant laissé la clé sur la table de chevet. Il entra dans sa chambre, Wilson se lavait les dents. _

« -j'ai cru que tu en profiterais, dit James, encore dans la salle de bains.

-au début, moi aussi, mais maintenant, non, répondit House en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-et qu'es-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? interrogea son ami en revenant dans la chambre en ayant enfilé son pyjama.

-j'n'en sais rien…

-moi je sais…tu l'aimes, et c'est ça la différence. Quand tu étais avec Stacy, tu n'aurais jamais pensé un jour à lui faire du mal.

-non…

-c'est la même chose, House, c'est la même chose… » soupira Wilson en éteignant la lumière.

« -ce n'est pas la même chose ! dit Lisa en reprenant une clémentine.

-la clémentine et la mandarine sont pareilles ! » répliqua House en se servant du jus d'orange.

_Le quatrième jour, dix heures du matin, la même table que d'habitude. Après avoir fini, Cuddy et Cameron s'apprêtèrent à monter, mais Allison remarqua un papier suspendu au tableau d'affichage. _

« -tu sais parler français ? demanda Cameron.

-pas vraiment…, mais je veux bien essayer. »

_Des cours de danses orientales sont prévus aujourd'hui de quinze heures à dix sept heures. Vous pourrez vous inscrire directement à la réception, et vous montrerez vos talents dans un show organisé par l'hôtel._

_Elles se regardèrent avant de se précipiter vers la réception. Les garçons, eux, ne savant rien des projets de ces dames, avaient prévu de passer au centre de thalassothérapie de la ville dans l'après-midi. _

« -bien, on tourne les hanches ! fit la voix de la professeur de danse.

-pff », pouffa Allison.

_Cela faisait deux heures qu'elles dansaient et elles s'étaient vraiment bien amusées, mais là, elle était crevée. Surtout qu'il est difficile de faire bouger son ventre tout en ayant des crises de fou-rires. Lisa, malgré sa quarantaine, arrivait à tortiller son ventre plat (seul avantage à ne pas avoir eu d'enfants) aussi bien que Cameron. Les hommes en revanche, n'avaient pas d'efforts à faire, ou peut-être juste celui de se concentrer…_

« -le massage était vraiment bien, riait Chase.

-j'ai adoré notre masseur super sexy », répondit House, en parlant du gros balèze qui leur avait pratiquement broyé les os sur une table de massage en métal.

_Ils se détendaient à présent dans le hammam du centre. Ils avaient eux-mêmes bien rigolé quand ils avaient vu qui les masserait. Pendant qu'il y en avait un qui se faisait torturer, les autres se marraient, assis sur le banc devant lui._

« -à votre avis, elles font quoi les filles ? demanda Robert en détendant les jambes.

-il suffit de laisser votre petite-amie une heure pour que vous vous inquiétiez, dit House, mais vous tracassez pas, elle doit être entrain de se taper des beaux mecs pendant que vous êtes pas là.

-elles doivent se reposer », tranquillisa Wilson, voyant le visage blême de Chase.

_Ils finirent leur thalassothérapie en fin d'après-midi et partirent rejoindre les filles qui s'étaient douchées et qui buvaient (ndla : des sodas !!) sur le bar près de la piscine. Robert, quand même un peu rassuré de ne pas retrouver sa copine entourée d'hommes (ndla : parce-qu'il y croyait notre cher blondinet !!XD !!), la prit dans ses bras. _

« -alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea Greg.

-on vous racontera tout ça au diner…répondit Lisa après un coup d'œil de Cameron.

-au faite, on se retrouve…commença Foreman.

-au bar en face de l'estrade », finit Allison.

_Une heure après, les quatre garçons étaient accoudés au bar. Foreman et House assis, les deux autres debout. Un des animateurs leur avaient annoncé un show dans quelques minutes, seulement, les deux filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées (ndla : et nous on sait pourquoi !! nanananana !!XD !! alone in my délire !!). _

« -mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font, le spectacle…débuta Eric (ndla : lui, il se fait toujours couper, c'est pas juste !!XD !!)

-COMMENCE, cria le présentateur.

-faudrait qu'elles se dépêchent, continua Chase.

-pas la peine, elles sont déjà là », répliqua Wilson en souriant.

_Les trois autres en restèrent bouche-bée. Devant eux défilaient une vingtaine de jolies filles en danseuses du ventre. Et parmi elles (ndla : devinez qui !!XD !!) se trouvaient Cuddy et Cameron qui faisaient des huit avec leurs hanches. Lisa portait un soutien-gorge rouge sans bretelles ornés de diamants et de pendentifs qui brillaient avec les projecteurs, d'un pantalon bouffant rouge aussi taille basse, et d'un voile de la même couleur que ses habits qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle avait aussi un foulard comme serre-tête. Allison, elle, était toute en bleu, et avait un diadème en plus. _

« -waow », soufflèrent House et Chase en même temps.


	19. Chapter 19

dsl pour ce petit chapitre, mais je pense que l'histoire va être un peu longue que prévue (mais je veux pas donner de faux espoirs...), donc voili voilou!!

merci beaucoup pour tous vos rewiews qui m'ont faites trroroopp plaisir!!

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 19 :

« bipbipbip bilibilibili », retentit la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Wilson (ndla : très originale comme sonnerie, hum, enfin bref).

_James tendit une main vers sa table de chevet pour récupérer le cellulaire avant de réveiller House._

« -mmm », grogna Greg.

_« -perdu », pensa Wilson._

_Il décrocha. House tira le drap vers lui pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête._

«- oui ? décrocha James.

-…

-ah, salut Chérie (ndla : c'est à l'auteur qu'il parle!!XD !! ahh… « petit soupir » qu'est-ce qu'il est chou…oups, je m'égare !! reprenons à ce pauvre House).

-…

-oui, c'est normal que j'ai la voix fatiguée, il est… » commença Wilson.

_Il ne pût finir, car House lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains._

« -il est trois heures du matin, s'exclama Gregory, tout va très bien, c'est le principal, et oui, il y a des filles qui tournent autour de lui, mais je m'en occupe, finit-il avant de raccrocher.

-je vais me faire engueler…dit Wilson en reprenant son téléphone.

-bien fait pour toi ! » répliqua House en tapant son coussin.

_Ils se rendormirent quelques minutes après. Le lendemain matin, Wilson, voyant que son coloc' dormait encore, décida de descendre tout seul prendre son petit-déjeuner, car il culpabilisait un peu que sa femme l'ait tiré du sommeil lui aussi. Cuddy, qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre, allait l'interpeler, mais elle eût une autre idée lorsqu'elle le vit sortir seul. Elle rentra dans sa chambre où se douchait Cameron et elle récupéra une clé dans son tiroir. _

« -Allison, cria-t-elle à travers la porte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

-oui ? répondit sa collègue.

-tu pourras descendre avec Chase et Foreman, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

-pas de problème ! » indiqua Cameron.

_Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit. Sous la douche, l'eau s'écoulant sur son doux visage, elle se demandait ce que Lisa allait faire…Elle avait remarqué le regard de House sur Cuddy, le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre eux deux. Elle l'avait prévenue du comportement de Greg, mais elle se demandait elle aussi s'il n'avait pas changé…peut-être était-il différent qu'au boulot…Elle l'espérait, car Lisa était devenue son amie, et, comme toutes les amies, Cameron ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal, et quelqu'un comme House, surtout. _

_Seule dans le couloir, Cuddy s'approcha de la porte (inutilement) à petits pas. Elle l'ouvrit plus délicatement que la dernière fois. La pièce était, bien entendue, plongée dans le noir. Elle referma la porte et s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit. House dormait paisiblement. Il ne sentit pas l'affaissement du matelas sous le poids de Lisa. Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il avait presque l'air…tendre (ndla : House, tendre ? mais sur quelle planète ?). Elle glissait sa main sur la joue (toujours) male rasée, lorsque Greg (qui ne dormait apparemment pas) l'attrapa pas le poignet et la fit tomber sur le côté où Wilson dormait habituellement. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas (ndla : mmm, elle avait pas tellement envie de réagir non plus). Faisant toujours semblant de dormir, il la prit par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea plus, et, se détendant peu à peu, elle posa la tête sur son torse. Elle passa cinq minutes à adorer littéralement le contact de Greg. _

« -House, souffla-t-elle dans son cou en s'appuyant sur son coude, House…Greg…

-mmm…répondit-il en ouvrant un œil.

-vous pouvez me lâcher ?! demanda Lisa (noooonnn !!).

-che pas…murmura-t-il en la laissant quand même se libérer de ses bras. »

_Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre après un « on vous attend en bas ». Chase et Foreman discutaient un peu plus loin, devant les ascenseurs. Cameron, qui venait juste de sortir de leur chambre, jeta un regard étonné à Lisa._

« -ne dis rien…murmura Cuddy en arrêtant sa collègue qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

-je…attends un peu avant de descendre, dit Allison en croisant les bras et en souriant.

-pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-parce-que tu es toute rouge ! » répondit Cameron avant de rejoindre son petit ami.

_Cuddy sourit, toute seule, accoudée sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, et elle faillit se retrouver par terre, si House ne l'avait pas rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. _

« -vous voyez que vous finissez toujours dans mes bras, dit-il en la remettant sur ses pieds.

-je… » commença Lisa.

_Il lui sourit et partit rejoindre les autres après avoir claqué la porte. _

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

un grand merci entre autres à Sara the best, à Melle House, à FanSerieHouse-MD, à Alex4408, à CocoWingo, à cellulose (à qui, j'espère mes conseils ont aidés!!), à Victory87, à Loah, à s0leil, à Di-Bee, à Tsunade-full, à fansérie et à ma couz' que j'adore plus que mon bisounours!! et à tous mes lecteurs!! dont Dr Caro Parker!! je mets les noms de ceux qui me laissent une rewiew, mais je prends aussi en compte tous ceux qui lisent ma fic'et je les remercie du fond du coeur!!

je sais, j'avais juste envie de faire une dédicasse à tous...même si c'est pas la fin!!

biisous


	20. Chapter 20

désolédésolédésolé pour le retard!! arghhhh...lycée oblige, les devoirs...et pas que des rédactions (malheureusement), mais une option qui nous fait croire qu'on est en étude de médecine...enfin bref...bientôt "the end" mais toujours autant de plaisir à écrire...

bref

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 20 : 

_« -comment faire, mais comment faire !! » se demandait House dans l'ascenseur qui les menait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. _

_Devant lui se tenait Cameron, Chase et Foreman qui discutaient dans de grands éclats de rires, Wilson consultait son portable et Cuddy lançait quelques regards dans sa direction. Ils parvinrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et prirent la même table au buffet que d'habitude. Le matin, ils se baignèrent dans de grandes éclaboussures, House arrosant plus Lisa que les autres, bizarrement (ndla : mmm, il serait pas entrain de draguer par hasard ??), suivie d'une séance photos des dix qui posaient, hilares sur le sable. L'après-midi, assise sur son transat, le chapeau sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, Cuddy réfléchissait. La douceur des gestes de Greg la hantaient encore depuis ce matin. Trop de changement en seulement dix jours, cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Quand elle travaillait, elle ne pouvait craquer sur la froideur et la perversité de son collègue, mais il était si différent… « reprends-toi ma vielle, tu délires », se dit-elle mentalement. Un des meilleurs moyens pour cela s'arrêta devant elle. Sentant que quelqu'un lui cachait le soleil, elle enleva son chapeau, redressa son siège et prit ses lunettes. _

« -House, j'aimerai bien bronzer si… », elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler.

_Ce n'était pas Greg, mais un des trois jeunes bronzés avec qui Cameron et elle avaient un peu parlés avant l'arrivée de deux jaloux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Allison était montée sur le dos de Chase qui courrait dans les vagues, Foreman et Zahra, qui les avait rejoins en fin d'après-midi, étaient allongés sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau, et Wilson et House étaient allés chercher un cocktail. Elle adressa un grand sourire au beau bronzé et replia ses jambes pour lui laisser de la place où il s'assit. _

« -je suis Marco, se présenta-t-il avec un adorable accent espagnol.

-et moi Lisa, répondit-elle.

-j'ai appris que vous étiez médecin, dit-il en piquant un petit fard (ohhhhh, trop chou !!).

-oui, vous avez raison, qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Cuddy en posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

-j'ai un peu mal au milieu du dos », l'informa-t-il en se tournant.

_Elle posa ses doigts d'experte sur le dos de son « patient » et commença à appuyer. _

« -vous me dites si vous avez mal…informa Cuddy.

-ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le dirai », répondit Marco en riant.

_Elle se mit à rire, elle aussi, bêtement, c'est vrai, et sans aucune raison._

« -alors vous, franchement, vous ne vous gênez pas ! » s'exclama House.

_Lisa sursauta (non, la malédiction de la rime me reprend !! argh, sauvez-vous avant d'être atteint, vous aussi/ Non je rigole, partez-pas !! ou vous saurez pas la fin !!XD !!). Elle se leva et se frotta les mains._

« -écoutez, ce n'est pas de sa faute, commença Cuddy.

-ce n'est pas à lui que je parle, c'est à vous ! reprit House (vous encore là, dis ??).

-je…ne comprends pas », dit Lisa.

_Cameron, Chase et Foreman, qui ne l'avaient pas entendu crier depuis une semaine (sauf pour avoir des boissons plus rapidement), se rapprochèrent de leurs deux collègues qui se disputaient._

« -vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est bien vous qui êtes venue dans mon lit ce matin ! répliqua Greg.

-c'est vous qui m'avez pris dans vos bras !

-mais vous ne m'avez pas repoussé !

-qu'y a-t-il, House, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous met dans cet état !

-ce qu'il y a c'est que… » dit Greg avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

_Il secoua la tête, se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de l'hôtel. Lisa lui prit le bras et le força à la regarder._

« -c'est que… ? cita Cuddy en levant la tête pour croiser son regard.

-je sais pas comment ça se dit… » ironisa House, alors je peux vous montrer, murmura-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de sa collègue.

_Elle bafouilla, mais il l'interrompit par un doux baiser. Leurs collègues échangèrent des regards surpris. Elle se sépara de lui brusquement, encore trop effrayée par sa réaction. Elle n'eût pas le courage de lui répondre, préférant s'enfuir au lieu d'affronter la réalité. House haussa un sourcil, en la regardant courir vers l'hôtel. Cameron, qui connaissait les sentiments qu'éprouvait Lisa pour Greg, était presque plus surprise que lui. Elle se libéra de l'emprise des bras de Chase et la suivit en marchant rapidement. Foreman et Chase s'installèrent dans les transats en discutant, Zahra les avait quittés quelques minutes avant, et Wilson et House s'assirent dans le sable, un peu à l'écart de leurs deux autres collègues. Allison retrouva Cuddy dans leur salle de bains. Assise, le dos contre le mur, elle regardait droit devant elle, même lorsque Cameron rentra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant son amie._

« -je ne comprends pas…commença Allison.

-moi non plus, interrompit Lisa en la regardant.

-alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller le retrouver et de lui avouer tes sentiments ?

-je…n'en sais rien… » répondit Cuddy (non, c'est pas vrai !! je recommence !XD ! vous voyez que vous êtes toujours là !!).

_Allison soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains._

« -alors on est pas sortit de l'auberge…murmura-t-elle. Tu devrais aller le voir…

-c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire…répondit Lisa de la même façon, il me faut juste un peu de…courage.

-tu as jusqu'au dîner pour en trouver… » dit Cameron en se relevant.

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Cuddy se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. House se trouvait déjà dans la sienne. Revenu quelques instants avant avec Wilson, Chase et Foreman, il n'avait pas parlé de tout le chemin. « quel imbécile je suis…qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…(ndla : oh dis-lui…lalalalala euh… « la fille qui chante », oups pardon désolé je vous avez pas vu !!) » se répétait Greg en boucle. Foreman et Chase, dans la chambre d'à côté, échangeaient quelques bribes de conversation, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'ils disaient. Cameron choisissait sa tenue, pensive, devant son armoire. _


	21. Chapter 21

ettttt...Medames et Messieurs, le 21 ème (et avant dernier chapitre normalement snisnif)..."applaudissements" XD!!

je mis crois un peu trop...mais c'est ma fanfic' (et un peu la votre aussi...)

bonne lect'

E

Chapitre 21 :

« - c'est bon, je suis bien ? » demanda Cuddy à sa compagne de chambre qui finissait de se préparer.

_Plus anxieuse qu'une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, Lisa se tournait et se retournait devant la glace, persuadée que sa robe ne lui allait pas. Cameron sortit la tête de la salle de bains pour observer son amie. Cuddy portait une robe bleue marine volante qui lui tombait jusqu'aux mollets. Elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles préférées et un pendentif qu'une amie lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Deux porte-bonheurs, évidemment, se dit Allison. _

« -mais oui, tu es très bien t'inquiètes ! la rassura Cameron avant de retourner dans la salle de bains.

-pff…soupira Cuddy, encore insatisfaite par l'image que lui renvoyait la glace.

-allez, viens ! s'exclama Allison cinq minutes après en prenant son sac.

-j'arrive », répondit Cuddy en laissant son reflet.

_Cette soirée était très spéciale, c'était la soirée dansante que le club organisait toutes les semaines. Elles rejoignirent les garçons à leur table. Les clients de l'hôtel étaient tous mieux habillés que les soirées précédentes (si cela était possible), et les serveurs en chemisettes blanches tourbillonnaient entre les tables. Au centre du restaurant, la piste de danse encore déserte en ce début de soirée, mis à part un vieux couple qui dansait la valse. Le « disc-jockey » de la soirée passait différentes sortes de musique aussi anciennes les unes que les autres, mais que tous les adultes savaient danser. Cuddy rougit brutalement à la vue de House, mais reprit le dessus sur ses joues rouges et s'assit à côté de lui sans rien laissé paraître. Chacun commanda et Cameron, pour rompre le silence embarrassé, commença à discuter avec Chase. Foreman et Wilson prirent part à la conversation. House et Cuddy, eux, ne dirent rien, Lisa apparemment trop absorbée par son verre, House levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ils attaquèrent tous les desserts sans que ni Greg, ni Lisa n'aient dit un seul mot. _

_Quelques couples commençaient à tournoyer sur la piste. Chase se leva, fit exagérément une révérence devant Cameron._

« -puis-je vous inviter à danser, belle demoiselle ? demanda-t-il galamment en souriant, la main tendue vers elle.

-mais avec plaisir charmant jeune homme, répondit-t-elle de la même façon passant sa main dans la sienne.

-ah…qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons… » soupira Cuddy cinq minutes après en regardant ses deux collègues entamer une autre valse (ndla : on va dire qu'ils savent danser la valse…).

_Foreman, qui avait repéré Zahra dès son arrivée dans la salle, l'avait invitée à danser, et ils évoluaient gracieusement à côté de leurs amis. Wilson marchait de long en large derrière la baie vitrée, parlant à sa femme, comme d'habitude. _

« -vous être très mignonne vous aussi…commença House. Je regrette de vous avoir brusquée.

-je…allons faire un tour, je sens que l'on a besoin de parler, tous les deux », interrompit Cuddy.

_House ne comprit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Wilson revenait à table. Il se leva, et, après un regard intrigué de son ami, il sortit sur la plage accompagné de Lisa._

_Ils marchaient dans le sable blanc qui était devenu presque gris, pâle reflet de la nuit (ndla : ça vous dit quelque chose cette réplique ?? non ??Roméo et Juliette) sur la plage. Cuddy, comme prise d'un sentiment de liberté, enleva ses chaussures à talon pour marcher pieds nus. La nuit tombée les entourait de son obscurité. House attendit cinq minutes avant de commencer à parler._

« -je voulais m'excuser de mon geste de cet (ndla : ou cette ?) après-midi. »

_Il attendit une réponse inutilement. Lisa s'assit sur l'un des transats et fixa son regard sur la mer._

« -regrettez-vous à ce point votre baiser, n'était-ce qu'une brusque envie, qui vous a prise ? demanda Cuddy en creusant le sable avec son pied.

-je ne regrette rien, seulement le fait de vous avoir blessé (ndla : c'est moi ou ils parlent mieux maintenant qu'avant ? je devrai arrêter les chips… « éloigne son paquet d'un air affligé »).

-vous ne m'avez aucunement blesser, House…

-Greg, s'il vous plait…interrompit House.

-Greg…c'était juste un peu trop rapide pour moi…Je…ne sais pas comment vous allez être, une fois rentré en Amériques.

-qui vous dit que je vais changer ? » questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

_Elle le regarda, pensive. Il reporta son attention sur les vaguelettes qui se déroulaient à ses pieds._

« -« et la lune, jalouse que sa suivante soit plus belle qu'elle », commença House, les yeux dans le vague (c'est le cas de le dire).

-du « Roméo et Juliette », vous citez « Roméo et Juliette » ? interrogea Lisa (ndla : vous voyez, je n'ai fais aucune réaction, ou presque…), surprise.

-mmm, répondit House, oui… »

_Lisa ne répondit rien, encore plus troublée qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant. _

« -rentrons, vous le voulez bien, il fait un peu froid dehors », dit Cuddy (noooo réaction !!) en se levant.

_Il ne dit rien, l'aida à remettre ses sandalettes montantes et ils rentrèrent dans la salle où cinq regards les fixaient, amusés…_


	22. Chapter 22

finalement, encore un chapitre après!! je suis vraiment sympa "vive la fille super modeste"...enfin c'est THE chapitre à ne pas manquer!!

ahahah!! je vous laisse lire!!

bisous

bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 22 :

_Assise au bar, un verre de soda devant elle, Cuddy réfléchissait. Chase, Foreman et Cameron étaient montés se coucher, et House avait disparu. Seule à la réception, à part le barman qui essuyait ses verres. Il devait être minuit, et les seuls noctambules de l'hôtel se trouvaient à la discothèque. Elle plongea son regard dans le liquide transparent qui remplissait son verre. _

« -j'espère que ce n'est pas de l'alcool, je m'en voudrai que vous vous souliez à cause de moi, fit House en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-c'est de l'eau gazeuse, si ça peu vous rassurer », répondit Cuddy en détournant son regard de son verre pour le plonger dans les yeux océans de House (ndla : ahah ! vous avez vu la super association de mot !! Je sors, je sais.).

_Des yeux qui lui faisaient perdre pied. _

_House, lui, pensait que la citation de Roméo et Juliette allait décidément très bien à sa collègue. _

« -je n'ai jamais été très doué dans les déclarations, commença Greg après avoir commandé la même chose que Cuddy. Stacy a été la première et la dernière à qui j'ai osé dire « je t'aime ». »

_Lisa le regarda, intriguée._

« -vous ne trouvez pas ça cliché, vous ? Deux personnes attablées à un bar devant un verre et qui parlent de leurs histoires d'amour…enfin, d'habitude, c'est avec Wilson que je parle dans un bar.

-Greg ? interrompit Lisa.

-oui ?

-je vais me coucher…vous voulez que j'appelle votre colloc' ? si vous avez besoin de parler… » dit-elle en se levant.

_Elle s'installa dans l'ascenseur, mais House fut plus rapide et entra avant que les deux portes ne se referment. _

« -c'est à vous que j'ai besoin de parler, et pas à Wilson… » murmura House en se penchant vers elle.

_Elle se retourna pour le regarder, rapprochant encore son visage du sien. Elle ne se recula pas, à présent habituée au fait de le voir plus proche d'elle que jamais. _

« -en faite, pas vraiment parler…continua-t-il.

-taisez-vous Greg, pour une fois », souffla-t-elle sur le même ton.

_Leurs lèvres, qui se séparaient de seulement quelques centimètres, finirent par se toucher. Il la plaqua contre le mur de l'ascenseur pour approfondir son baiser._

_L'ascenseur commençait à gravir les étages, et lorsqu'il arriva au leur, il y sortit deux personnes essoufflées, mais qui n'interrompraient leurs baisers pour rien au monde. House et Cuddy, qui n'avaient pas allumé la lumière du couloir, se dirigèrent à tâtons jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des filles. Cameron ouvrit, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec le couple. Greg, qui, pour la première fois depuis cinq bonnes minutes, lâcha son amie et, après avoir laissé passer Cuddy, poussa la pauvre Allison en dehors de la chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez. Chase sortit en entendant le bruit et il vit Cameron, en nuisette, devant la porte de sa chambre apparemment fermée à clé. Il échangea un regard avec sa copine. _

« -heu…tu…euh…veux rentrer ? demanda Robert timidement en indiquant sa chambre.

-je…crois que je n'ai pas tellement le choix…répondit Allison, le sourire en soin, en entrant dans la chambre où Foreman lisait, allongé sur le lit.

-oh, attends, je croyais qu'on avait dis pas de filles dans la chambre, dit Eric en se levant.

-cas de force majeur, désolé ! répliqua Chase en détaillant Allison du regard, même chaque millimètre carré de peau que sa nuisette un peu transparente laissait voir.

-ok, ferme-pas la porte, je vous laisse », riposta Foreman.

_Il récupéra un objet qui trainait dans sa table de chevet, son pyjama dans une main et son livre de chevet sous le bras, il ferma la porte sur Chase et Cameron qui se regardaient tendrement. Il passa une porte en évitant d'imaginer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Il toqua sur celle de la chambre voisine. _

« -House, tu as paumé tes clés ou quoi…commença Wilson.

-cela m'étonnerait que House revienne dormir ici, cette nuit, finit Eric.

-je…que…hésita James.

-ça vous dit une partie de carte ? demanda Foreman en sortant son jeu de la poche, pendant que j'essaye de vous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-ça va être difficile, j'ai l'impression… » dit Wilson en se reculant pour laisser passé son collègue pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

désolé si il n'y a pas de moment plus osé que cela, je suis un écrivain de romans ou de nouvelles NON pornographiques...je respecte ceux qui écrivent et qui lisent cela, mais je n'ai pas écrit une fanfiction pour écrire des passages plus osé, surtout qu'il suffit de quelques sous-entendus et pas de phrases explicites...je suis plus romantique que perverse...mais bon

j'espère que ce chapitre trooop chou vous a plu...

E


	23. Chapter 23

EPILOGUE

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, cette fanfic' touche à sa fin...snif snif...profitez bien du dernier épisode de cette saga...

bonne lecture

E (qui pleure )

Chapitre 23 :

_« C'était juste une rencontre, se dit Foreman, un de ces instants auxquels on se rattache pendant toute une vie. Un moment plus qu'un lieu ou qu'une personne, même si on croit s'y être vraiment attaché, mais on oubliera son visage un jour ou l'autre, et c'est là où on se dit que l'on vieillit trop vite » (ndla : snifsnif vous voulez un mouchoir, et oui, c'est ça d'aimer un philosophe). Il avait quitté Zahra, le visage en larmes pour elle, un pincement au cœur pour lui. _

_Il se lava les mains et sortit des toilettes de l'avion plongé dans le calme en ce début de nuit. Il rejoignit sa place au côté de Wilson, qui lisait. Derrière eux, se trouvaient Cameron qui dormait sur l'épaule de Chase qui la regardait tendrement. Devant, Cuddy et House se disputaient encore et encore…et non ! Ils s'embrassaient toutes les cinq minutes. Hier matin, Lisa avait pris peur en se réveillant, la tête sur la poitrine de Greg. Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit, le drap plaqué sur la poitrine par sa main, elle se regardait dans la glace. House, réveillé par le tiraillement du drap sur sa hanche, s'assit près d'elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille de celle avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il posa son menton sur son épaule à elle et la regarda dans le miroir. Elle soupira et passa une main sur la joue de Greg. _

« -ce n'était que pour une nuit ? demanda Lisa tristement.

-non, je n'aurai pas insisté autant rien que pour une nuit…répondit House en la serrant dans ses bras.

-je…commença Cuddy.

-tu veux sortir avec moi ? interrogea Greg en la regardant sérieusement.

-je crois que c'est déjà fait, ironisa Lisa (arrr elle pourrait pas changer de prénom !!)).

-réellement, je veux dire, ciné, resto et tout le tralala qui va avec, dit House en se levant.

-là je te retrouve ! s'exclama Cuddy avec un grand sourire.

-je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! répliqua House en entrant dans la salle de bains. Au fait, t'aurais pas une envie subite de prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de la salle.

-pourquoi pas !? » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en marchant jusqu'à la porte sous le détaillant regard de House.

_Chase continuait à regarder sa chérie tendrement (allez, chacun un passage sentimental, pas de jaloux !!). Il recula une mèche de cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit._

« -je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura-t-il timidement.

-ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas…répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-rendors-toi, dit Robert en lui caressant la joue. Mais avant…

-oui ?

-je t'aime…souffla-t-il.

-moi aussi », répondit-elle en souriant.

_Il passa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour se rendormir quelques secondes après._

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans le bureau de Cuddy, des éclatements de rire…Les photos de leurs vacances développées, des tasses de café et des gâteaux achetés par House et Cuddy le matin-même occupaient la plus grande partie du bureau de Lisa. Les six médecins parlaient et riaient en se remémorant les souvenirs de leur incroyable séjour mais, intérieurement, chacun se demandait se qu'il se passerait pour eux dans le futur (ndla : euh…es-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ça ?? passons, vous avez compris, enfin j'espère !). Greg avait prévu d'emménager chez Lisa, Cuddy préparait sa maison à l'accueillir, Cameron avait accepté la demande en mariage de Chase, et assise sur ses genoux, ils souriaient. Foreman, lui, avait reçu de Zahra le premier email d'une longue série. Wilson, quant à lui, avait retrouvé sa femme et avait, même après une petite dispute, fini par se faire pardonner. Ils avaient réuni les photos de chacun et avaient créé un énorme album…seule une photo manquait, celle de Cuddy et House, qui, assis sur la plage, s'embrassaient. Cette photo-là se trouvait à présent dans le portefeuille de Greg, à côté de la bague qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir dans quelques semaines. Il avait un peu lâché la vicodine pour une nouvelle drogue, l'amour. (ndla : je sais que ça fait cliché…mais j'adore…). Une infermière passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte du bureau._

« -nous avons un patient en salle d'examens numéro un, Docteur Cuddy, dit-elle.

-bouge-pas, j'y vais », répondit House en posant sa main sur celle de sa chérie qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

_Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sous les yeux attendris de leurs collègues, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta juste avant de partir et se retourna, face à ses collègues. _

« -et alors, on est plus en vacances ! Au boulot les gars…et mademoiselle ! » indiqua-t-il avant de sortir.

_Les trois collègues se regardèrent et finirent par se lever et par suivre leur patron. Chase et Cameron se tenaient la main. Wilson observa Cuddy, qui souriait. Elle tourna la tête, son regard croisa celui de James, et dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent. Ils s'avancèrent et Wilson tint la porte à Lisa. _

« -c'est pas tout, mais allons sauver le patient des griffes de House…pour changer… » soupira-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

the end...pourquoi toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin?

j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire...et de voir aussi que j'avais de très bons lecteurs et lectrices...

je remercie tous celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews...

je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible pour après...

ravie d'avoir fait ce petit bout de pages en votre compagnie

grosgros bisous

Elenya


End file.
